Άτλας
by VeneziaK
Summary: The Greek translation of 'Atlas Shrugged' by JeesieChreesie.Η προδοσία της Bella με τον Jacob είναι η σταγόνα που ξεχείλισε το ποτήρι και o Edward πέφτει. Η Bella πρέπει να βρει τη δύναμη να αντιμετωπίσει τις συνέπειες. Μετά το φιλί στην Έκλειψη. AU E/B
1. Τιτάνας

**DISCLAIMER: All rights for this story belong to JeesieChreesie. In general, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer so we are both sad to say that we do not claim any of the characters, names and places. **

**A/N in Greek: Διάβασα αυτή την ιστορία για πρώτη φορά...να πω την αλήθεια δεν θυμάμαι. Αλλά ξέρω ότι την έχω διαβάσει ξανά και ξανά και ποτέ δεν κουράζομαι να την διαβάζω. Την λάτρεψα από το πρώτο κεφάλαιο μέχρι την τελευταία λέξη, κάτι που λίγες ιστορίες καταφέρνουν. Ζήτησα λοιπόν από την Katie ή JeesieChreesie να μου επιτρέψει να κάνω αυτή τη μετάφραση. ξέρω ότι έχω αφήσει μία και δύο ιστορίες μου στη μέση αλλά η ζωή μου αλλάζει και εγώ πρέπει να ασχοληθώ με κάτι καινούριο. Θα τις τελειώσω κάποια στιγμή. Δεν πρόκειται να αφήσω το τέρας μου στη μέση. Εξάλλου τις έγραφα στα Αγγλικά και κατάλαβα πως ήρθε η στιγμή να γυρίσω για λίγο πίσω στα Ελληνικά. **

**You can find the original story here: .net/s/4891389/1/Atlas_Shrugged **

**

* * *

Κεφάλαιο 1: Τιτάνας**

Ήταν αναπόφευκτο ότι θα ξέρει.

Θα είχε ακούσει δυο καρδιές να χτυπούν ανεξέλεγκτα. Δύο στήθη να ανεβοκατεβαίνουν, προσπαθώντας να αναπνεύσουν. Δύο σώματα να φλέγονται στο παγωμένο δάσος. Οι σκέψεις του ενός να πανηγυρίζουν την νίκη του εκστατικά. Να φωνάζει "επιτέλους," γι' αυτόν που ήξερε ότι θα τον ακούει.

Ωστόσο, δεν θα ήξερε τίποτα, θα δεν θα μπορούσε να ακούσει τις σκέψεις που ήταν σημαντικές. Δεν θα ήξερε ότι όταν ζήτησα από το αγόρι να με φιλήσει, δεν το ήθελα πραγματικά. Δεν μπορούσε να γνωρίζει την απελπισία μου να σώσω τον λύκο από τον πόνο και την βιασύνη του. Δεν ήξερε ο Jacob όταν τραβήχτηκα από την βίαιη αντίδραση του ότι τα είχα παρατήσει. Είχα ήδη ξεπεράσει τα όρια για να προλάβω τον θάνατό του. Δεν θα μπορούσε να ζητήσει τίποτε παραπάνω από εμένα.

Εγώ από την άλλη δεν είχα ιδέα ότι φυσικά ο Jacob θα το έκανε, θα με έπαιρνε ολοκληρωτικά, που ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που θα του αρνιόμουν.

Περιμένοντας έξω από αυτήν την ασθενική σκηνή, αυτή την ημέρα θρήνου και οδυρμού για βρικόλακες και λύκους, όλα όσα διάβαζε στο μυαλό του Jacob, το μόνο που μύριζε στον αέρα, το μόνο που άκουσε ... ήταν η τελική μου ανταπόκριση.

Η εσωτερική μου μάχη δεν σήμαινε τίποτα, γιατί τελικά υπέκυψα στον πειρασμό. Αναρωτιέμαι αν θα μπορούσε να ακούσει το βάθρο πάνω στο οποίο με είχε τοποθετήσει να διαλύεται σε χιλιάδες κομμάτια. Αν η Alice μπορούσε να δει τρεις καρδιές να τεμαχίζονται όπως ο στρατός νεογέννητων.

Το να ζυγιάζει όλα όσα ήξερε δεν σήμαινε τίποτα, όταν ήξερα ότι παρά τις ικανότητές του ποτέ δεν θα γνωρίζει τις σκέψεις και τα κίνητρά μου. Θα υποθέσει ότι αγαπώ τον Jacob όπως αγαπώ αυτόν. Θα αποκομίσει όλα τα λάθη και την ευθύνη που με άφησε και θα προσπαθήσει να πάρει όλο το βάρος στους ώμους του, λέγοντας ότι άνοιξε το δρόμο και τον άφησε ελεύθερο για κάποιον άλλο. Δεν θα είχε σημασία πως όπως το ζεστό δέρμα με τράβηξε πιο κοντά, με κακομεταχειρίστηκε, με τράβηξε και με πόνεσε, επιτέθηκε το στόμα μου και γύρισε να πάρει κι άλλο, το σώμα μου και αυτό φώναζε «Επιτέλους», οι ανασφάλειες και οι αδυναμίες μου είχαν παραμεριστεί όταν κατάλαβα πως κάποιος με θέλει. Όταν ένιωσα επιτέλους πως ήμουν γυναίκα και όχι πορσελάνινη κούκλα. Ο Edward θα θεωρούσε ότι ξεφάντωνα με τον εχθρό του και τον καλύτερο φίλο μου.

Η νέα μου αυτοπεποίθηση έφερε μόνο περισσότερο φόβο: τρόμο για τις συνέπειες των πράξεών μου και για τις μάχες, συναισθηματικές και σωματικές που μας περίμεναν. Την ημέρα αυτή, όπου όλοι όσοι αγαπούσα διακινδύνευαν τη ζωή τους προκειμένου να προστατευθεί η δική μου, πρόδωσα την ψυχή μου για τις ιδιοτροπίες του σώματός μου.

Ακόμη και μέσα στην απελπισία μου, το σώμα μου έτρεμε με την ηχώ του αγγίγματος του Jacob. Μόνο το μυαλό μου, που κατανοούσε τις πραγματικές επιθυμίες μου, δρόσισε τη ζεστασιά της αφής. Μίκρυνε το σώμα. Σκλήρυνε τα χείλη και γλύκανε την ανάσα. Τα μακριά και μαύρα μαλλιά έγιναν χάλκινα και απείθαρχα. Η τερακότα έγινε διαμάντια. Ο μεταμορφιστής έγινε μάρμαρο, ο φίλος έγινε εραστής .

Το μυαλό μου αγωνίστηκε να κατανοήσει όλα τα αντιφατικά συναισθήματα που στροβιλίζονταν μέσα μου. Η επιθυμία να συνεχίσω με τον Edward αυτό που ξεκίνησε με Jacob. Η ενοχή της προδοσίας μου. Ο φόβος μου για την απάντηση του Edward. Όλα αυτά να αναπηδούν γύρω μου και να παλεύουν για την προσοχή μου καθώς περπατούσα πίσω στη σκηνή.

Πέρασα επιδέξια πάνω από νεκρά κλαδιά και ξεριζωμένα δέντρα και έσπρωξα την αμφιβολία στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού μου με την διαβεβαίωση ότι, παρά τις αδυναμίες μου, ο Edward βρισκόταν πάνω από όλα αυτά. Θα ήταν παράλογο, όπως θα έλεγε, να πιστεύω ότι ενώ ο άξονας του κόσμου μου μετατοπιζόταν, ο δικός του κόσμος θα κινούταν στο ελάχιστο. Ο φόβος μου για την αντίδρασή του το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να αντιπαραθέσει τα συναισθήματά και τις δικές μου αντιδράσεις εναντίον του. Μπορεί να ήμουν η αδυναμία του, αλλά αυτό δεν τον έκανε αδύναμο.

Θα είχε διαβάσει τις προθέσεις και τα κίνητρά μου μέσα από την ομίχλη της λαγνείας του Jacob τόσο καθαρά όσο το ροζ χρώμα στα μάγουλα μου. Παρά τα όσα δεν μπορούσε να γνωρίζει, αυτός ήταν ο Edward. Ο ελληνικός θεός μου, παντογνώστης και παντοδύναμος, και ούτε η αδύναμη σύγχυση μιας έφηβη κυριευμένης από τις ορμόνες της θα το άλλαζε αυτό. Γνώριζε ότι ήμουν απλά άνθρωπος, ήξερε πως όλοι οι άνθρωποι κάνουμε λάθη και αποτυγχάνουμε. Ότι παραδινόμαστε στον πειρασμό. Μπορεί να μην τον επηρεάζει, αλλά η εμπάθειά του θα του δώσει τη χάρη να κολλήσει τα σκόρπια κομμάτια μου. Να συγχωρήσει τις ατέλειες μου και κάποτε, να με αλλάξει ώστε να είμαστε ίσοι σε όλα.

Μπαίνοντας στο χιονισμένο ξέφωτο της κατασκήνωσής μας, ηρέμησα την ένοχη καρδιά μου και σταθεροποίησα την ξέφρενη αναπνοή μου, γνωρίζοντας ότι δεν πρέπει να φαίνομαι αναστατωμένη. Αν είχε ένα ελάττωμα ο βρικόλακάς μου, αυτό ήταν η μονομερής αφοσίωσή του στην ασφάλεια μου. Δεν κινδύνευσα τη σχέση μου με τον Edward για να σώσω τη ζωή του Jacob μόνο γι 'αυτόν να τη χάσει πάλι στα χέρια του Edward. Επιτρέποντας την ενοχή μου να με κατακλύσει, και έτοιμη να ζητήσω συγγνώμη, περπάτησα προς τη σκηνή και ήλπιζα στον Edward μου.

Το χιόνι έτριζε κάτω από τις μπότες μου, σιγουρεύοντας ότι γνώριζε πως ήμουν εκεί, αλλά ούτε ο Seth ούτε ο Edward έκανε καμία κίνηση προς το μέρος μου. Το μόνο σημάδι αναγνώρισης της παρουσίας μου ήταν τα παράξενα αποδοκιμαστικά γρυλίσματα από τον νεαρό λύκο στην πόρτα. Σε ποιον απευθύνονταν, δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω, αλλά ήταν σαφές ότι ήδη γνώριζε τι είχε συμβεί. Όπως προφανώς και η υπόλοιπη αγέλη.

Έσκυψα στην πόρτα, άνοιξα τη σκηνή ακόμα έκπληκτη που ο Edward δεν με είχε αρπάξει τη στιγμή που έφυγα από το δάσος, και γλίστρησα μέσα από την τρύπα. Άφησα τα μάτια μου να προσαρμοστούν και να εστιάσουν από το αστραφτερό χιόνι στον βρικόλακα μέσα στην σκοτεινή σκηνή. Καθώς το βλέμμα μου έπεσε πάνω του, αναπόφευκτα προδοτικά δάκρυα άρχισαν να πλημμυρίζουν τα μάτια μου, η αυτοπεποίθησή μου έπεσε κατακόρυφα, και η ενοχή μου με έπνιξε. Ευχόμουν μονάχα αυτό να ήταν το χειρότερο κομμάτι, αλλά μια ματιά στο πρόσωπό του Edward με προειδοποίησε ότι η ανοησία μου θα ήταν το λιγότερο βάρος στη συνείδησή μου.

Στηριγμένος στους υφασμάτινους τοίχους, με τα πόδια απλωμένα μπροστά του, ήταν ο Edward όπως δεν τον είχα δει ή φανταστεί ποτέ. Δεν υπήρχε κανένα βλέμμα απόγνωσης ή υποτίμησης επάνω στο πρόσωπό του. Δεν διέκρινα καμία θυμωμένη λάμψη στα μάτια του ή οδυνηρή γκριμάτσα στο στόμα του. Δεν καθρέφτιζε τις αγωνιώδεις τύψεις που εξέθεσε όταν επιστρέψαμε από την Voltera. Ακόμη και οι ημέρες της παθητικής του ασάφειας μετά τα γενέθλιά μου θα ήταν προτιμότερες από αυτόν τον Edward. Αυτό τον κενό και άδειο βρικόλακα.

Ακόμη και στα χειρότερά μας, μπορούσα να θυμηθώ μια λάμψη στα μάτια του που ήμουν πολύ τυφλωμένη από ανασφάλειες για να την αναγνωρίσω τότε. Το βλέμμα που με εκλιπαρούσε σιωπηλά να καταλάβω πως πονάει και να τον συγχωρήσω για το τι επρόκειτο να κάνει. Μπορεί να ήταν εμπειρογνωμόνων ψεύτης, αλλά ο καθένας είχε το σημείο του, και του Edward ήταν πάντα αυτή η μοναδική λάμψη που αντανακλούσε την ψυχή του. Λαχταρούσα γι' αυτόν τον υπαινιγμό συναισθήματος. Ακόμη και αν έλεγε, «σε μισώ», τουλάχιστον θα είχα κάτι να τον ξεχωρίζω από ένα άγαλμα.

Τώρα όμως, ήταν ξαπλωμένος στη σκηνή, χωρίς να κινείται ή να αναπνέει, ούτε να με αναγνωρίζει ούτε να με αγνοεί. Και ακόμα σπαραχτικά όμορφος. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα για να τον ξεχωρίσεις από ένα επιδέξια σμιλεμένο κομμάτι μάρμαρο. Το γεγονός πως ένας τόσο ζωντανός και καλόψυχος άνθρωπος θα μπορούσε ποτέ να μοιάζει άδειος δεν διέφυγε της αντίληψής μου. Οι ενέργειές μου ήταν σαν το βλέμμα της Μέδουσας και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το άγαλμα αυτό μπροστά μου.

Τα δάκρυα και τα παρακάλια μου, οι κραυγές και τα βογγητά μου δεν απέδωσαν τίποτα. Έριξα τον εαυτό μου πάνω του, αρπάζοντάς τον από τους ώμους του, λούζοντας υγρά φιλιά πάνω στο άψυχο σώμα του, κολλώντας τον εαυτό μου όσο πιο κοντά του γινόταν, τραβώντας τα μαλλιά του, και φωνάζοντας στο αυτί του.

Όλα για το τίποτα.

Έφερα το λαιμό μου κάτω από τη μύτη του για να τον δελεάσω με την δυνατή μυρωδιά μου.

Δεν είχε ανταπόκριση.

Ψάχνοντας μανιωδώς για κάτι που θα τον ξυπνούσε, σκέφτηκα το μύθο της τρίτης συζύγου που θυσιάστηκε για να σώσει το λαό της. Ήμουν ήδη ο ανόητος αμνός, ίσως τώρα θα μπορούσα να φανώ χρήσιμη και κάπου. Θα γινόμουν οτιδήποτε και θα έκανα τα πάντα για να αντιστρέψω το ξόρκι της Μέδουσα, και να επιστρέψει ο Edward στη ζωή από την οποία είχε ξεγλιστρήσει.

Έψαξα κανένα κοφτερό αντικείμενο για να κόψω δέρμα μου. Μπορεί να ήταν ικανός να αγνοήσει τις προσπάθειές μου να τον ξυπνήσω, αλλά δεν θα μπορούσε να αρνηθεί τα βασικά ένστικτά του που τον προέτρεπαν να πιει και να καταβροχθίσει. Θα έδινα τη ζωή μου για να τον φέρω πίσω στη δική του. Επιτέλους, θα μπορούσα να είμαι αυτό που χρειάζεται.

Βρίσκοντας μόνο μία πέτρα χάραξα το δέρμα μου, σίγουρη ότι ο Edward θα με σταματούσε από στιγμή σε στιγμή. Δεν με παρατήρησε, όπως ακριβώς δεν παρατήρησα εγώ τον πόνο που τρυπούσε τη σάρκα μου. Αντίθετα χάρηκα με αυτό, μία φυσική εκδήλωση του τι τον ανάγκασα να περάσει.

Υποθέτω ότι είχε δίκιο τελικά, ποτέ δεν είχα καμία αίσθηση αυτοσυντήρησης. Λογικά, κάπου μέσα μου ήξερα ότι θα πρέπει να φοβάμαι να πεθάνω. Αλλά όπως σήκωσα τον καρπό μου που αιμορραγούσε μου στα χείλη του, καμία σκέψη ότι η αυτοθυσία ήταν πολύ υπερβολική, πολύ βιαστική, ή το πώς αυτό θα τον επηρέαζε, δεν πέρασε από το μυαλό μου.

Ίσως θα έπρεπε να είχα συνειδητοποιήσει ότι ήταν ανώφελο όταν δεν ήμουν νεκρή τη στιγμή που το αίμα κύλησε στο χέρι μου. Ασφαλώς θα έπρεπε να το καταλάβω όταν το αίμα μου σκέπασε τα χείλη του και αυτός έμεινε απαθής. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να θυμηθώ τον αυτοέλεγχο του Edward. Την αμετάκλητη θέλησή του να μην με βλάψει τίποτα. Αντιθέτως, προσευχήθηκα εγωιστικά να δείξει κάποια ένδειξη ότι γνώριζε πως ήμουν κάτι παραπάνω από ένα κομμάτι του σκηνικού. Ότι με τον πειρασμό του αίματός μου, θα μου δείξει ότι, παρά τη σκληρότητα των πράξεών μου, με επιθύμησε ακόμα με κάποιο τρόπο.

Χαμένη μέσα σε αυτό το μικρόκοσμο που υπήρχαμε μόνο εγώ και ο Edward, ήμουν τόσο αδιάφορη στον έξω κόσμο, όπως και εκείνος προς εμένα. Μόλις που αντιλαμβανόμουν όλα τα υγρά που έτρεχαν από το σώμα μου, και ακόμα λιγότερο τους βρυχηθμούς των λύκων, την αρρωστημένα γλυκιά μυρωδιά από την πυρά των σωμάτων, ή το πανικόβλητο ουρλιαχτό του Seth έξω από τη σκηνή.

Όχι, ο κόσμος μου είχε διαλυθεί. Πίστευα ότι κάποτε ήξερα τι σήμαινε αυτό. Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι το κενό που είχε απομείνει όταν ο Edward έφυγε ήταν ο χειρότερος πόνος που θα μπορούσε να νιώσει κάποιος και να επιβιώσει. Έκανα λάθος όμως, κάτι πολύ συχνό τελευταία. Υποθέτω ότι θα ήταν ακόμη χειρότερα αν είχε πεθάνει. Τώρα νομίζω ότι μπορούσα επιτέλους να πω με ειλικρίνεια ότι αν ήταν να φύγει από αυτόν τον κόσμο, θα τον ακολουθούσα, χωρίς να χρειαστεί να κάνω κάτι γι' αυτό. Για τώρα όμως, είχα ακόμα τον Edward. Ίσως αυτή ήταν μια τεχνική λεπτομέρεια δεδομένου ότι φαινόταν να μην είναι τίποτα παραπάνω από ένα άδειο πέτρινο κέλυφος. Καταδικασμένος σε μια αιωνιότητα, όπως ένα άψυχο άγαλμα. Έτσι θα υπήρχα σε αυτή την κατάσταση, πέρα από κάθε σημείο πόνου που νόμιζα ότι μπορούσα να επιβιώσω, όμως ακόμα τόσο μακριά από τον ειρηνική ύπνο του θανάτου. Πάντα έλεγα ότι θα έκανα οτιδήποτε για να είναι μαζί του, ακόμη και αν σήμαινε ότι έπρεπε να το υπομείνω αυτό.

Η αντοχή μου τελείωνε. Καθόμουν, σμπαραλιασμένη και τυλιγμένη γύρω από τον Edward. Τα δάκρυά μου μούσκευαν το πουκάμισό του, γλιστρώντας απαρατήρητα κάτω στο ακίνητο στήθος του. Αναμειγνύονταν με τη βλέννα που έτρεχε ασταμάτητα από τη μύτη μου και μπερδεύονταν με το κατακόκκινο αίμα που έπεφτε αδοκίμαστο από τα χείλη του. Όλα όσα αντιπροσώπευαν την παρουσία μου ήταν γύρω του. Μέχρι που ξαφνικά δεν ήταν.

Πριν ο καρπός μου προλάβει να πέσει από το στόμα του, η σκηνή είχε εξαφανιστεί. Όπου πριν μας περιέβαλε σκοτάδι, τώρα υπήρχε ένας άδειος γκρίζος ουρανός. Από εκεί που βρισκόμουν στο έδαφος, μπορούσα να δω τα κουρελιασμένα ερείπια του καταφυγίου μας, και την απώλεια του κατατονικού μου βρικόλακα.

Με κατέκλυσε η ευφορία. Κινήθηκε. Μπορεί να είχε φύγει από μένα, αλλά υπήρχε. Είχε γίνει πάλι εαυτό του. Μαζί του, μπορούσα να ελπίζω.

Ω, πόσο έκανα λάθος. Θα μπορούσα ποτέ να εμπιστευτώ το ένστικτό μου; Ό, τι θεωρούσα τον καταλληλότερο τρόπο δράσης πάντα ήταν το ακριβώς αντίθετο; Όπως το να σχίσω μία φλέβα μου στη μέση μίας μάχης μεταξύ βρικολάκων, με όντα χαμένα στην δίψα τους για αίμα. Στην προθυμία μου αιμορραγήσω για να σώσω τον Edward, το μόνο που κατάφερα ήταν να τον θέσω σε κίνδυνο. Είτε αιμορραγούσα, είτε ζούσα, είτε πέθαινα, είτε θυσίαζα τον εαυτό μου, ο Edward βρισκόταν στο δρόμο της καταστροφής μου.

Η επίγνωση επέστρεψε, και μαζί με αυτήν ο βρικόλακας με τα φλογερά κόκκινα μαλλιά από τους εφιάλτες μου... και ο κολλητός της. Αναπόφευκτα, αφού ήμουν ο άνθρωπος με μία ανοιχτή πληγή, θα ήμουν η πρώτη που θα πέθαινε. Μπορεί η Victoria να ήθελε να παίξει μαζί μου, αλλά η απερισκεψία μου το εμπόδισε αυτό. Το μόνο ερώτημα ήταν εάν ο Edward θα μπορούσε να δραπετεύσει για να βρει βοήθεια, ενώ θα ασχολούνταν μαζί μου. Εγωιστικά είχα ξεχάσει τον Seth. Υποθέτω ότι ο θάνατός του θα ήταν ένα ακόμα βάρος στην ψυχής μου, αν και δεν ήταν τίποτα σε σύγκριση με το που εκπροσωπούσε τον Edward.

Μου φάνηκε γελοίο να τρέξω ή να δοκιμάσω και να αποτρέψω την επίθεσή τους, γι 'αυτό έμεινα ακίνητη, με προτεταμένο το πληγωμένο μου χέρι. Ας τους δελεάζει. Ας έρθουν για μένα. Ας τελειώνουμε με αυτό.

Οι πράξεις μου, φυσικά, και είχαν και δεν είχαν το αποτέλεσμα που επιθυμούσα. Η Victoria και ο κατοικίδιος δαίμονάς της, πήδηξαν προς εμένα, αλλά ποτέ δεν με άγγιξαν. Ο Edward, που στεκόταν εκεί, χωρίς καν να με κοιτάει, ανταποκρίθηκε περισσότερο σαν την Αλίκη παρά τον εαυτό του. Τη στιγμή ακριβώς πριν να με χτυπήσουν, αυτός απλώς μπήκε στο δρόμο τους. Τον αντιμετώπισαν όπως άρμοζε στο είδος τους, γρυλίζοντας και συρίζοντας καθώς η σύγκρουση τους δημιούργησε κατολίσθηση.

Έμεινα έξω από το δρόμο τους, να στέκομαι κοκαλωμένη μπροστά σ' αυτή τη σύγκρουση τιτάνων λίγα μόνο μέτρα μακριά μου. Όσο για τον Seth, λοιπόν εκπληρώθηκε η ευχή μου να μείνει μακριά από τους βρικόλακες, αν και αυτό δεν σήμαινε να συνθλιβεί κάτω από ένα τεράστιο βράχο. Με απομονωμένα συναισθήματα, τον είδα να είναι μπρούμυτα κλαψουρίζοντας κάτω από ένα βράχο τόσο μεγάλο που ακόμη και λυκάνθρωπος δεν θα μπορούσε να κουνήσει. Και έτσι στάθηκα και παρακολούθησα κάποιον άλλο για τον οποίο νοιαζόμουν να παθαίνει κακό.

Τίποτα, ούτε το θέαμα ενός σχεδόν έφηβου αγοριού που έσβηνε, θα μπορούσε να με προετοιμάσει να δω τον Edward να δέχεται επίθεση. Είχα ήδη λιποθυμήσει από τον πόνο όταν πάλευε με τον James, και είχα τρομοκρατηθεί, όταν η Jane τον βασάνιζε. Και τις δύο εκείνα φορές όμως είχε ένα σχέδιο, και ενώ του είχαν προξενήσει σωματικό πόνο, έδωσε πίσω πολύ περισσότερα από ό, τι είχε αντιμετωπιστεί.

Όχι τώρα, όμως. Αυτός ο άντρας που πάντα τον θεωρούσα θεό ή έναν από τους αρχαγγέλους του Θεού, πάλευε ριψοκίνδυνα χωρίς να έχει κάποιο σχέδιο, ή ένστικτο επιβίωσης. Έσκιζαν, τον έγδερναν και τον δάγκωναν, και αυτός ποτέ δεν απομακρύνθηκε. Ήξερε ότι ήταν αναμενόμενο, ακόμα κι εγώ με την ανθρώπινη όραση μου μπορούσα να δω τις μελετημένες κινήσεις τους, και όμως ποτέ δεν τους απέφυγε ή υποχώρησε. Τους χτυπούσε συστηματικά, καθαρά επιθετικά.

Παρακολουθώντας αυτό το θέαμα τρόμου μπροστά μου, το μυαλό μου ξεπέρασε ό, τι άφηνα να με κρατά στο σκοτάδι, και είδα την κατάσταση όπως ήταν πραγματικά. Είδα μέσα από ένα καθαρό φίλτρο για πρώτη φορά και ήξερα πως μπορούσα να το εμπιστευτώ, γιατί είδα μέσα από τον Edward. Καθώς ολοκλήρωνε την αποστολή αυτοκτονίας του, κατάλαβα πως αντιλαμβανόταν τις πράξεις μου. Όταν έσκασα στο Φοίνιξ για να σώσω τη μητέρα μου χωρίς αυτόν, όταν οδηγούσα μοτοσικλέτες και πηδούσα από γκρεμούς ... ή έπιανα φιλίες με έναν λυκάνθρωπο, όλα πέρασαν από το μυαλό μου. Να τον πιέζω να ικανοποιήσει τις ανάγκες μου, να με αλλάξει, να χαλαρώσει και να με αφήσει να χειραγωγηθώ από έναν απερίσκεπτο λύκο.

Σε κάθε στροφή, σε κάθε στιγμή, ο Edward παρακολουθούσε καθώς οι ανασφάλειες και το πείσμα μου με έφερναν ένα βήμα πιο κοντά στο θάνατο. Με έβλεπε να μην τον εμπιστεύομαι, να μην αναγνωρίζω ότι το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν ασφάλειά μου. Ακόμα και τώρα, αφού τον ανάγκασα να συμβιβαστεί με τις αξίες του, να αγνοήσει τους φόβους του, και να ικετεύσει να δεχτώ να τον παντρευτώ. Αφού είχα τον προδώσει με το μεγαλύτερο φόβο του, και τον εχθρό του. Στεκόταν μπροστά μου, διακινδυνεύοντας τη ζωή του για να σώσει τη δική μου .

Μου είχε πει, φαίνεται να 'χει περάσει τόσος καιρός από τότε, ότι ήμουν η ζωή του. Πήγε στην Voltera γιατί δεν μπορούσε να βρίσκεται σε έναν κόσμο που δεν περιλάμβανε εμένα. Παρόλα αυτά, αμφέβαλα την ειλικρίνειά του. Άφησα τις ανασφάλειές μου εξουσιάζουν τις πράξεις μου. Αρνήθηκα πεισματικά όλα όσα είχε ποτέ προσπαθήσει να κάνει για μένα. Απέρριψα ειρωνικά την αγάπη του ξανά και ξανά και ταυτόχρονα την θεωρούσα δεδομένη. Η απάθεια του στη σκηνή ήταν απλώς η επίδειξη για το πώς τον αντιμετώπιζα πάντα. Είχα υποθέσει, επειδή θεωρούσα πως ήταν θεός, ότι ήταν πάνω από τις μικρολογίες της θνητότητας. Πίστευα πως πενιχρά συναισθήματα όπως η ζήλια, η διέγερση, η οργή... η ανασφάλεια και η ευπάθεια, ήταν πολύ ανάξια γι' αυτόν.

Προφανώς είχα ξεχάσει τη μυθολογία μέσα στην λατρεία μου για τον Edward. Οι θεοί δεν ήταν ποτέ τα αιθέρια πλάσματα που καταδέχονταν να χορηγήσουν στην ανθρωπότητα τη χάρη τους. Ήταν εκδικητικοί και μικροπρεπείς, αλαζονικοί και προκλητικοί. Προσωποποιούσαν τα ανθρώπινα συναισθήματα σε ακραίο βαθμό. Ποτέ δεν στάθηκα να σκεφτώ ότι ο Edward ένιωθε περισσότερα απ' ό, τι εγώ. Ότι όχι μόνο διάβαζε τις σκέψεις των ανθρώπων, άκουγε από μακριά, διέσχιζε απίθανες αποστάσεις, και γκρέμιζε βουνά αλλά το ίδιο ίσχυε και για τα συναισθήματά του. Τα πάντα στο Edward ήταν εντονότερα. Από τη διχοτόμηση της τελειότητας και της ικανότητάς του να κάνει λάθη, μέχρι τη μάχη μεταξύ του ανθρώπου που βρισκόταν μέσα του με το εσωτερικό του τέρας. Ο άψογος αυτοέλεγχός του που τόσο με απογοήτευε ήταν ακόμα ένα τείχος προστασίας γύρω μου, ένας ακόμη τρόπος που με τύλιγε με την ανιδιοτελή αγάπη του.

Ο Edward είπε κάποτε ότι οι βρικόλακες δεν αλλάζουν εύκολα, και όταν συμβαίνει αυτό, είναι αδύνατον για αυτούς να επιστρέψουν στο πώς ήταν πριν. Βλέπω τώρα ότι ήμουν η μεγάλη αλλαγή στη ζωή του. Υποστηρίζει ότι νίκησα το θηρίο και φανέρωσα τον άνθρωπο. Σε αυτό το σημείο, έκανε λάθος. Τον άλλαξα. Τον έκανα από θεό, Τιτάνα, και τον τιμώρησα γι' αυτό. Σήμερα, όχι το 1918, αλλά αυτή τη μοιραία μέρα, ο Edward μετατράπηκε σε πέτρα, και όμως συνέχιζε να υπομένει το βάρος του ουρανού στους ώμους του.

Ο Άδωνις έγινε Άτλας, και κρατούσε το βάρος του κομήτη του. Ποτέ δεν κατάλαβα πώς κουβαλούσε σταδιακά όλο και περισσότερο βάρος. Την θνητότητά μου και την αθανασία του. Το κάλεσμα από το αίμα μου και την ακατάπαυστη δίψα του. Τις ανασφάλειες και το πείσμα μου. Την απελπισία του να με κρατήσει ασφαλή. Την εσπευσμένη παραίτησή μου σε οτιδήποτε επικίνδυνο. Την θυσία των συναισθημάτων του για την προστασία μου. Την ενοχή του που με άφησε. Τις συνέπειες της σχέσης μου με τον Jacob... όλα αυτά που τον λύγιζαν όλο και περισσότερπ. Σήμερα ήταν η μέρα που τελικά υπέκυψε στο βάρος.

Θεέ μου, o Jacob. Αυτή την στιγμή, που ο Άτλας μου έπεφτε, και εξακολουθούσε να επωμίζεται το φορτίο του, έπιανα τον εαυτό μου να νοιάζεται ακόμη λιγότερο για τον Jacob από ό, τι για τον τραυματισμό του Seth. Δεν μπορούσα να αναγκάσω τον εαυτό μου να αισθανθεί το βάρος της ευθύνης μου προς τους άλλους αυτή τη στιγμή. Τα υποδείγματα άλλαζαν και ο Edward, που ποτέ δεν έπαυε να υπομείνει, έπεφτε.

Δηλητήριο κυλούσε από τις πληγές στο αρχικά αψεγάδιαστο δέρμα του, το χέρι του μόλις που ενωνόταν με τον ώμο του, και περπατούσε με δυσκολία. Ωστόσο, ο νεογέννητος ήταν στο έδαφος σε κομμάτια, και η Victoria είχε παρανοήσει με την πιθανότητα μιας επικείμενης νίκης. Αυτή και ο Edward δημιουργούσαν μία θολούρα, και κινούνταν πολύ γρήγορα για να τους διακρίνω με την δική μου όραση, αν και μπορούσα να ακούσω τα γρυλίσματά της. Ο Edward δεν έβγαζε κανέναν ήχο. Αρνούταν επίμονα να αποφύγει τα δόντια της και κρατούσε αποφασιστικά το στόμα του στο λαιμό της.

Δεν ένιωθε θυμό, ούτε ήθελε να της προκαλέσει πόνο. Ήταν πολύ χαμένος για να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Απλώς αποζητούσε συστηματικά το θάνατό της, και υπέμενε κάθε τραυματισμό χωρίς να υποχωρήσει. Θα κρατούσε τον παράδεισο από το να συντριβεί στο έδαφος, όσο ζούσε, αλλά αν κατά τη διαδικασία καταστρεφόταν ο ίδιος δεν είχε σημασία γι' αυτόν.

Πάντα υπεύθυνος, πάντα τρυφερός, έτοιμος να θυσιάσει τα πάντα, έκανε ό, τι δεν έκανε ο Jacob. Το είδα καθαρά. Όταν με άφησε, όπως ο Άτλας με τον Ηρακλή, έκανε τον Jacob να με κρατά. Και όταν επέστρεψε, ξαναπήρε το βάρος, με θέληση και αγάπη, όχι όμως πριν προκληθεί η ζημιά.

Καθώς ο Edward έπεσε στο έδαφος, με τα δόντια του στο λαιμό της Victoria και τα δικά της στο λαιμό του, είδα έναν Τιτάνα, έναν θεό, έναν βρικόλακα, έναν άνδρα, την αγάπη μου: πληγωμένο μπροστά στα μάτια μου. Η Victoria μπορεί να τον είχε κάνει να λυγίσει, αλλά εγώ τον κατέστρεψα. Και αυτός με άφησε. Έφαγα από το μήλο, και όπως η Εύα πριν από εμένα, αυτό μου έδωσε το δώρο της γνώσης. Αλλά σε αυτή την αδύνατη ιστορία, έφαγα, και ο Άτλας μου ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

Η Victoria και ο Edward ήρθαν στο προσκήνιο, καθώς σιγή απλώθηκε στο ξέφωτο εκτός από τις συνεχείς παρακλήσεις μου, στον Edward, στο Θεό, σε όποιον μπορούσε να σώσει αυτό τον άνθρωπο μπροστά μου. Κάποιος, κάπου άκουσε.

Σηκώθηκε από το έδαφος, αργά, καθώς το ασημένιο υγρό κυλούσε από το λαιμό του, κρατώντας το κεφάλι της Victoria στο πλευρό του. Έπεσα στα γόνατα και κοίταξα προς τον ουρανό, και συγκλονίστηκα όταν είδα πως ο ήλιος ήταν ακόμα στην ίδια θέση. Το αίμα μου είχε πήξει και η βλέννα από τη μύτη μου είχε ξεραθεί, αλλά τα δάκρυα μου συνέχιζαν να πέφτουν ασταμάτητα. Μάλλον ο χρόνος ήταν άνευ σημασίας όταν ο κόσμος άλλαζε.

Ήταν ανώφελο να φωνάζω το όνομα του Edward, αλλά το έκανα έτσι κι αλλιώς. Ήταν πολύ απασχολημένος με το να συλλέγει μεθοδικά τα κομμάτια των εχθρών του. Στο τμήμα του εγκεφάλου μου, όπου υπήρχαν όλα τα νοσηρά και περίεργα και ακατάλληλο πράγματα, προσπάθησα να καταλάβω πως μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει τα κομμάτια του από τα δικά τους. Αλλά όταν πήρε ένα κομμάτι σάρκας και το έβαλε στην τσέπη του, μου προκύπτει ότι είχε κάποιο τρόπο να τα διακρίνει. Από την ίδια τσέπη έβγαλε έναν αναπτήρα και έβαλε φωτιά στα κομμάτια. Παρά την αντιπάθειά του προς τους λύκους, είχε σίγουρα μία αποφασιστικότητα, που συναγωνιζόταν αυτή των σκύλων, να επιβλέψει το έργο του μέχρι τέλους. Ούτε οι πληγές του, ούτε το κλαψούρισμα του Seth, ούτε εγώ με όλη μου την αξιολύπητη παρουσία, τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον αποσπάσει.

Ο απαίσιος μοβ καπνός έφτασε γρήγορα πάνω από τις κορυφές των δέντρων, και λίγο αργότερα το ιππικό έφτασε, καθυστερημένα. Κάτι που δεν το προσδοκούσες από βρικόλακες που γνώριζαν τα πάντα. Τα πρόσωπά τους ήταν γεμάτα τρόμο και φρίκη. Ο Emmett τράβηξε τον μεγάλο ογκόλιθο ελευθερώνοντας τον Seth και ειδοποίησε τους λύκους για τον τραυματισμό του. Η Alice και η Esme, με τράβηξαν στην αγκαλιά τους κρατώντας με κοντά, και με κουνούσαν πέρα δώθε προσπαθώντας να με ηρεμήσουν. Ένιωσα τον Jasper να προσπαθεί και αυτός, αλλά μερικές φορές το σώμα και τα συναισθήματα αρνούνταν να υποταχθούν σε κάποιον άλλο. Η ενοχή και η ευθύνη μου στην αγωνία των πράξεών μου δεν μπορούσαν να ησυχάσουν από κανένα βρικόλακα, εκτός από αυτόν που προσπαθούσε να φύγει από το ξέφωτο χωλαίνοντας.

Ο Carlisle και η Rosalie, με δύο διαφορετικούς τρόπους προσπάθησαν να τον σταματήσουν. Ο Carlisle με το να τον υποστηρίζει, και η Rosalie με το να του φωνάζει να σταματήσει να είναι μελοδραματικός.

Προφανώς δεν είχε ακόμη πληροφορηθεί ότι εγώ το είχα κάνει αυτό, διαφορετικά θα ήμουν στην πυρά μαζί με την Victoria.

Ο Edward στεκόταν μερικά μέτρα μακριά, η αποστολή του είχε ολοκληρωθεί και τώρα μπορούσε να συντριβεί. Δεν ξέρω αν προσπαθούσε να θυσιάσει ευγενικά τον εαυτό του για να αφήσει ανοιχτό το δρόμο για τον Jacob. Πάντα ήταν πρόθυμος να αναλάβει τα βάρη των άλλων. Θα ήταν ίσως πιο εύκολο αν αυτές ήταν οι προθέσεις του. Αν δεν ήταν τόσο πληγωμένος σε σημείο που δεν τον ένοιαζε αν ζούσε. Μπορούσα να ελέγξω ακραίες αντιδράσεις, αλλά δεν ξέρω αν όλη η κόλλα του κόσμου μπορούσε να κρατήσει τα κομμάτια του στη θέση τους τώρα.

Παρ 'όλα αυτά εγώ θα προσπαθήσω. Αλλά δεν θα μπορούσα, αν οι παλιοί μου φόβοι γίνονταν πραγματικότητα πρώτα. Με αγνόησε όταν τον παρακάλεσα να επιστρέψει, αλλά όχι και όταν τον ρώτησα ψιθυριστά.

"Θα φύγεις πάλι;"

Και τότε αυτός ο άδειος θεός από πέτρα, αυτός ο ακατανίκητος βρικόλακας, παραπάτησε και έπεσε. Και κανείς δεν ήταν εκεί για να τον πιάσει. Της Alice της κόπηκε η ανάσα. Η Esme πανικοβλήθηκε. Η Rosalie με αγριοκοίταξε. Ο Carlisle πήγε να τον βοηθήσει, αλλά η προσπάθειά του αγνοήθηκε. Είχαν αρχίσει να καταλαβαίνουν ότι κάτι πολύ χειρότερο από αιματοχυσία και θάνατος βάρυνε τον αδελφό και γιο τους.

Η Alice και η Esme με άφησαν όταν στριφογύρισα στα χέρια τους για να τρέξω σ 'αυτόν. Θα τον βοηθούσα όπως έκανε εκείνος πάντα. Αλλά το ελαφρό κούνημα του κεφαλιού του με σταμάτησε μερικά εκατοστά πίσω του. Οι μυς του, που θρυμμάτιζαν κόκκαλα, σφίχτηκαν και ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. Το κεφάλι του έπεσε, και άρχισε να ασθμαίνει για αέρα. Τελικά, με μια αδύναμη φωνή, σαν να μην είχε χρησιμοποιηθεί για πολύ καιρό, ψέλλισε.

"Υποσχέθηκα."

Και μετά απ' αυτό έφυγε.

Δεν ήταν πλέον Τιτάνας και θεός ή βρικόλακας.

Ένας άντρας στην πυρά, πληγωμένος μέσα κι έξω, τρέκλισε μακριά μου.

Αυτή η τελευταία ματιά μου έδειξε ότι ποτέ δεν χρειαζόταν να γίνω βρικόλακας για να είμαστε ίσοι. Το είχα πετύχει αυτό σήμερα. Αιμορραγούσε και έπεφτε, ένιωθε πόνο και αγωνία και υπέφερε από τις ίδια ανασφάλειες που βασάνιζαν και εμένα. Χρειαζόταν διαβεβαίωση και κάποιον να χαϊδέψει τα μαλλιά του και να του πει ότι όλα θα είναι εντάξει. Χωρίς σύντροφο ήταν ένας άντρας φορτωμένος με έγνοιες που βυθιζόταν κάτω από το βάρος του κόσμου.

Χρειάστηκε αυτή την πιο μεγάλη προδοσία για να μάθω τον Edward Cullen.

Είχε βάλει στην άκρη τις ελπίδες και τα θέλω και τις εσωτερικές επιθυμίες του και αγαπούσε χωρίς όρους. Θυσίασε τον εαυτό του ξανά και ξανά για μένα, είτε σωστά είτε λανθασμένα, και με αγαπούσε ακόμα και όταν δεν τον πίστεψα. Με αγαπούσε αρκετά για να με αφήσει. Με αγαπούσε περισσότερο για να γυρίσει πίσω. Με αγαπούσε αρκετά για να αγνοήσει την εξημμένη ζήλια του και να μου επιτρέψει να συναντιέμαι με έναν ευέξαπτο λύκο που ήξερε πως έχει απώτερους σκοπούς. Με αγαπούσε πάρα πολύ για να υποδείξει τις ατελείωτες ασυναρτησίες που ξεφούρνιζα. Με άφησε να τον απορρίπτω και να τον τραβώ πιο κοντά μου και να απαιτώ γελοία πράγματα. Ακόμη και όταν δεν μπορούσε να πέσει πιο χαμηλά και εγώ δεν μπορούσα να φερθώ χειρότερα, αντιστάθηκε στην δίψα του για αίμα και μου έσωσαν τη ζωή ξανά. Μετά από όλα αυτά ακόμη αμφέβαλα τις υποσχέσεις του, και αυτός ακόμη τις κρατούσε. Φαντάστηκα ότι καθώς γυρνούσε πίσω στο σπίτι, περίμενε την άφιξή μου για να τον διώξει και να του πω ότι ήθελα Jacob. Αλλά μέχρι τότε θα έμενε και θα άντεχε. Πάντα πιστός. Πάντα έτοιμος να αγαπήσει.

Ναι. Ήξερα τον Edward τώρα.

Και ήξερα και τον εαυτό μου.

Ήμουν η Bella Swan, η δολοφόνος του θεού.

* * *

**Ευχαριστώ που κάνατε τον κόπο να διαβάσετε! Αυτό το κεφάλαιο το τελείωσα σε μία εβδομάδα οπότε θα προσπαθήσω να ανεβάζω ένα κεφάλαιο κάθε Σάββατο ή Κυριακή! Πολύ διάβασμα για να καταφέρω κάτι νωρίτερα...**


	2. Στροφή

**Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own absolutely anything. This is a story by JeesieChreesie and she was generous to allow me to translate it into Greek. The original story of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Λοιπόν εδώ είναι το δεύτερο κεφάλαιο. Δεν έχω τίποτε άλλο να πω εδώ. **

** Just get on with it and I'll see you at the bottom...!**

**Κεφάλαιο 2: Στροφή**

Ακόμη και ο αντίχριστος πρέπει να πάει σπίτι για φαγητό κάποια στιγμή, σκέφτηκα πικρόχολα καθώς η Mercedes επιτάχυνε προς το σπίτι του Charlie. Μιλιά δεν έβγαινε από τον βρικόλακα που οδηγούσε δίπλα μου και ήξερε να αποφύγει το βλέμμα μου, διαλέγοντας να κρύψει την κατηγορία ή την παρηγοριά στα μάτια της. Ποτέ δεν ήξερες αν η μητρική αφοσίωση της Esme θα εμφανιστεί μέσα από τη φροντίδα της ή την άγρια προστατευτικότητά της. Ευτυχώς ήξερε πως δεν ήμουν σε θέση για κανένα από τα δύο. Και ήταν άμεσα εμφανές πως ήταν πολύ διχασμένη ανάμεσα στην ευθύνη της και την ανάγκη να βρίσκεται με τον τραυματισμένο γιο της που περίμενε στο σπίτι. Οι Cullen, ούτε ψυχροί ούτε επιτιμητικοί, είχαν λύσει τους ζυγούς. Είτε ήταν για την ασφάλεια μου είτε για το καλό του Edward-δεν μπορούσα να ξέρω-αποφασίστηκε ότι έπρεπε να πάω σπίτι. Λόγια όπως, "να θεραπεύσουμε τον Edward", "θα χρειαστεί αίμα", "ο πατέρας σου", "αναμένουμε", "θα ήταν καλύτερο για όλους", πετούσαν γύρω μου σαν άδειες κοινοτοπίες για να κρύψουν την ανάγκη τους να μην βρίσκομαι εκεί.

Τα είχα ακούσει με μισή καρδιά, αλλά επικεντρώθηκα στα πρόσωπα γύρω μου. Κάθε πράξη έχει μία ίση και αντίθετη αντίδραση, και ο κόσμος τους είχε κλονιστεί τόσο βαθιά όσο ο δικός μου σήμερα. Τα παραπτώματά μου και το μαρτύριο του Edward χτύπησαν την οικογένειά του σαν εξαγριωμένα κύματα. Ο καταστροφικός μας μικρόκοσμος απλωνόταν για να επηρεάσει τον μακρόκοσμο καθώς είδα την επίδρασή του στα πρόσωπά τους.

Ο Carlisle κοίταξε στα δέντρα, εκεί που ο Edward είχε εξαφανιστεί. Η φλεγόμενη ανάγκη του διαπέρασε κάθε ίχνος συμπόνιας όταν στράφηκε σε μένα: "Εγώ... Είναι ο γιος μου... Λυπάμαι." Και εξαφανίστηκε, ακολουθώντας το μονοπάτι του Edward.

Ο Emmett κοίταζε σαστισμένος τη σκηνή μπροστά του, χωρίς πραγματικά να βλέπει κανέναν από μας. Έμοιαζε με ένα πρόγραμμα υπολογιστή που του είχαν βάλει λάθος κωδικό. Πουθενά στον συστηματικό εγκέφαλο του Emmett, δεν υπήρχε ένα σενάριο στο οποίο η απαράμιλλη θέληση του Edward μπορούσε να ραγίσει. Ακόμα και ο μεγάλος Αχιλλέας είχε μια αδυναμία και το να βλέπει την οικογένειά του να πονά πλήγωνε τον Emmett όσο και εκείνο το βέλος.

Η Alice ανοιγόκλεινε τα μάτια της, λες και μπορούσε να καθαρίσει την άψογη όρασή της για να δει κάτι καλύτερο. Μόνο εικασίες μπορούσα να κάνω πως αναζητούσε παρηγοριά στο μέλλον, ελπίζοντας ότι θα έβρισκε μια λιγότερο θλιβερή εικόνα. Από τον απογοητευμένο βρυχηθμό της φαίνεται ότι το μαντείο δεν έδινε απάντηση. Θεέ μου, ελπίζω να μην είναι εξαιτίας των λύκων.

Η Rosalie στεκόταν μακριά απ' όλους. Περίμενα ότι θα μου είχε επιτεθεί μέχρι τώρα, τεμαχίζοντας με κομμάτι, κομμάτι ή λούζοντάς με ολόκληρη με βιτριόλι. Ωστόσο, φαινόταν να αποδέχεται την κατάσταση όλως παραδόξως. Ίσως ο πόνος μας έκανε τον δικό της ασήμαντο. Ή ίσως της άρεσε να με βλέπει να υποφέρω. Συχνά αναρωτιόμουν αν ο Emmett ζαλιζόταν ποτέ βλέποντας τις εναλλαγές στη διάθεσή της.

Δεν μπορούσα να βρω το θάρρος να κοιτάξω τον Jasper. Θα είχε διαβάσει καθένα από τα συναισθήματα του Edward, ιδίως το βάθος της προδοσίας μου. Ήξερε ήδη πως ήμουν δειλή, αλλά κρυβόμουν από τους άλλους προσποιούμενη ότι σκεφτόμουν.

"Φύγε Jasper. Θα χειροτερέψει."

Η Alice συμφώνησε κουνώντας το κεφάλι και τον ενθάρρυνε.

"Θα σε εξουθενώσει. Και μόνο οι πληγές του θα σου φέρουν... άλλες αναμνήσεις."

Ήξερε πως είχαμε δίκιο, αλλά η υπερηφάνεια του αρνήθηκε να υποκύψει.

"Ξέρω ότι ανησυχείς Alice, αλλά ποτέ δεν άφησα μόνους τους τραυματισμένους στρατιώτες μου. Θέλεις να το κάνω ξεκινώντας με τον αδελφό μου;"

Αναστέναξα, τα συναισθήματα του κόσμου και των βρικολάκων ξαφνικά πολύ δυνατά για να τα αντέξω.

"Jasper. Δεν είναι στρατιώτης. Είναι ένας πληγωμένος άντρας που δεν θα θέλει ο αδερφός του να πονάει εν γνώσει της αδυναμίας του. Πήρα τα πάντα απ' αυτόν, τουλάχιστον άφησέ του την αξιοπρέπεια."

Για μια στιγμή νόμιζα ότι αισθάνθηκα το σεβασμό του να ρέει αργά προς εμένα, αλλά η συνείδησή μου δεν μπορούσε να την αποδεχθεί. Ο Jasper έφυγε παίρνοντας μαζί του αυτό το αίσθημα, υπακούοντας στις επιθυμίες του αδελφού του.

Αφού κατάφερα και αυτό, ξέκοψα τον εαυτό μου από τον κόσμο. Είχα ήδη αποδείξει την αδυναμία μου σήμερα, και όλα γκρεμίζονταν ραγδαία γύρω μου. Δεν ήταν ότι ήμουν κουρασμένη ή μπερδεμένη από αυτά που συνέβαιναν, παρόλο που και τα δύο ήταν αλήθεια. Ήταν περισσότερο η αδιάκοπη κούραση του Edward να περιγράψει την αθανασία. Ήθελα τη γλυκιά παράδοση του ύπνου, αλλά καθώς η καρδιά μου εξακολουθούσε να χτυπά, είχα αλλάξει. Ένιωθα ότι δεν θα κοιμηθώ ποτέ ξανά, γιατί υπήρχαν χιλιόμετρα να περπατήσω πριν μπορέσω να ξεκουραστώ. Το βάρος της ενοχής με κατέκλυζε, αλλά ένιωθα πως μπορούσα να το αντέξω. Το κατάπια ολόκληρο και το έκανα μέρος του εαυτού μου. Το άφησα να με αποδυναμώσει, και αυτό κατέστρεψε τον Edward.

Γύρω μου κείτονταν οι στάχτες των βρικολάκων. Η μέρα αυτή είχε σηματοδοτήσει τον θάνατο και την καταστροφή, αλλά θα σιγούρευα ότι κάτι καλύτερο θα ερχόταν απ' αυτό. Αφού δοκιμάστηκα και έλιωσα από την φωτιά που με κατάπιε, θα σηκωνόμουν μέσα από το αποκαΐδια, θα αναγεννιόμουν πιο δυνατή. Όχι βρικόλακας, όχι ένα εύθραυστο κορίτσι, αλλά σύντροφος του Edward.

Ενισχύοντας την απόφασή μου, τους επέτρεψα να με φέρουν σπίτι. Λίγες ώρες πριν θα είχα αρχίσει να ουρλιάζω και να παλεύω για να με πάνε στον Edward, να ησυχάσει τους φόβους μου και να με ηρεμήσει. Θα είχα στηριχτεί πάνω του, όταν η βαρύτητα τον τραβούσε στο έδαφος. Τώρα καταλάβαινα ότι ενώ ήθελα να τον βοηθήσω, δεν μπορούσα να του φτιάξω το χέρι ή να επουλώσω τις πληγές του. Ακόμη και η παρουσία μου θα αποσπούσε την προσοχή του Carlisle από την αποστολή του. Έτσι πήγα στο σπίτι, όχι σαν παραίτηση, αλλά σαν τακτική υποχώρηση.

Η Esme πάρκαρε το αυτοκίνητο μπροστά στο σπίτι του Charlie, χωρίς να έχει πει κουβέντα. Γύρισα να την κοιτάξω και της ζήτησα να μου τηλεφωνήσει όταν ο Edward θα γινόταν καλά. Δίστασε για μια στιγμή και με ρώτησε κουρασμένα,

"Σκοπεύεις να έρθεις από το σπίτι μετά;"

Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι με ζήλο.

"Όταν θα είναι δυνατός ξανά. Δεν θα τον ενοχλήσω μέχρι τότε, αλλά δεν θα αφήσω τα πράγματα να παραμείνουν έτσι."

Φαινόταν να προσπαθεί να βρει τα λόγια της, και με κοίταξε όταν τελικά τα κατάφερε.

"Εντάξει".

Το πρόσωπό της μαλάκωσε με ένα ύφος αποδοχής.

Περπάτησα απρόσεχτα προς το σπίτι, χωρίς να με νοιάξει πως ήμουν εξωτερικά. Όταν το πιο όμορφο πλάσμα στον κόσμο, έχει αμαυρωθεί, είναι δύσκολο να ασχοληθείς με την δική σου ματαιοδοξία. Ο Charlie όμως νοιαζόταν, και βρήκα το γεγονός αναμφισβήτητα ασήμαντο.

"Τι στο διάολο έπαθες; Είσαι βρεγμένη, λερωμένη, το πρόσωπό σου μοιάζει λες και πέρασες αναφυλακτικό σοκ, και το χέρι σου αιμορραγεί! Σε τι αναθεματισμένο εμπορικό κέντρο ήσουν!"

Ώστε αυτό ήταν το παραμύθι. Νομίζω ότι αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά που είχα ποτέ ευχηθεί με όλο μου το είναι να είχα πάει για ψώνια. Θα άντεχα ασυγκράτητο καταναλωτισμό και μόδα υψηλής ραπτικής κάθε ημέρα, αντί για ό, τι είχε συμβεί αυτό το απόγευμα.  
Ω, λοιπόν, αυτή είναι η ζωή. Και τα ψέματα κάλυψης.

«Δεν ήμουν σε εμπορικό κέντρο, μπαμπά. Ήμουν με τον Edward. Όλο το Σαββατοκύριακο."

Ήξερα ότι το ψέμα θα ήταν πιο καλό. Θα είχε σταματήσει το μουστάκι του από το να συσπειρωθεί κάτω από τη μύτη του. Η φλέβα στο μέτωπό του δεν θα παλλόταν με τον ρυθμό που θα χρησιμοποιούσε για να χτυπήσει τον Edward. Το πρόσωπό του μπορεί να μην είχε πάρει τον ίδιο τόνο λεβάντας με τα νύχια της Alice.

Αλλά η πέτρα που είχε ταράξει τα ήρεμα νερά της λίμνης είχε φτάσει πια στον πάτο και τα κύματα είχαν αρχίσει να πολλαπλασιάζονται και δεν θα σταματούσαν. Οι σχέσεις μου με όλους θα άλλαζαν. Ξεκινώντας από τον Charlie.

Ρουθούνισε και γόγγυξε και τελικά έβηξε μια απάντηση.

"Τι στο καλό έκανες με αυτό το αγόρι το Σαββατοκύριακο, Isabella. Και το καλό που του θέλω να μην έχει να κάνει με το πώς είσαι τώρα."

"Δεν κάναμε σεξ, Charlie».

Τώρα ήταν ίδιος με τα 'αγαπημένα' κόκκινα ψηλοτάκουνα της Rosalie.

"Μου ζήτησε να τον παντρευτώ. Και δέχτηκα."

Με μια δεύτερη σκέψη πρόσθεσα: «Δεν είμαι έγκυος».

O Charlie αναδιπλώθηκε από τα γέλια φέρνοντας ένα μικρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη μου με τις προσβολές που πετούσε.

«Ανάθεμα σε, δεν νομίζω ότι έχω ακόμη ακούσει τον Jake να τον αποκαλεί 'απαίσιο κρετίνο'. Θέλω να ξέρω από πού σου ήρθε αυτή η ανοησία;"

Η αναφορά του Jake μου έδωσε μια σπίθα αποφασιστικότητας. Νόμιζε ότι θα μπορούσε να τον χρησιμοποιήσει για να αφήσω τον Edward από ενοχή. Δυστυχώς για εκείνον, δεν μπορούσε να γνωρίζει ότι το μερίδιο ενοχής μου είχε ξεχειλίσει, και το μόνο που είχε απομείνει για τον Jacob ήταν απλώς ό, τι είχε στάξει τριγύρω. Όταν κάποτε το άγχος μου με κρατούσε προσκολλημένη σε σχέσεις που απαιτούσαν τακτοποίηση, τώρα τα συναισθήματά μου γι 'αυτόν θα μπορούσαν να διαγραφούν και να αφεθούν στα σκουπίδια.

Δεν ήταν ότι δεν είχα αισθήματα για τον Jacob, ακόμη και περίπλοκα. Του χρωστούσα την λογική που μου είχε μείνει και την ασφάλειά μου όταν ο Edward είχε φύγει. Μπορεί να ήμουν ξεκάθαρη μαζί του τότε, με την αδιάλειπτη επίδειξη της αφοσίωσής μου στον άφαντο βρικόλακά μου. Αλλά ακόμη και εγώ μπορούσα να αναγνωρίσω ότι άφησα τα πράγματα να αιωρούνται μετά την επιστροφή του Edward. Μπορεί να ήξερε ότι αγαπούσα τον εχθρό του, αλλά τον κυνηγούσα συνεχώς, και δεν έβαλα νέα όρια τώρα που άνηκα σε κάποιον άλλον. Αδιαφόρησα για τις ανησυχίες της αφοσίωσής του με τη διαβεβαίωση ότι τα συναισθήματά μου απέναντί του ήταν αυστηρά πλατωνικά. Δεν αναγνώρισα ότι η αδελφική μας σχέση συναγωνιζόταν την οικογένεια του Οιδίποδα γι 'αυτόν. Ακόμα άφησα τα πράγματα να συνεχίσουν ως έχουν.

Από όλα τα σφάλματα μου, όμως, μπορούσα να θεωρώ τον εαυτό μου ολότελα υπεύθυνο γι' αυτό. Ήξερα ότι άφησα τον Jake να βρίσκεται στη ζωή μου γιατί κάπου στο μυαλό μου δεν εμπιστευόμουν τον Edward να μείνει. Δεν έδειχνε κάτι τέτοιο, και η σημερινή μέρα ήταν χαρακτηριστική απόδειξη ότι δεν θα με άφηνε. Ήταν ο φόβος εγκατάλειψης που ένιωθα και η εσφαλμένη αντίληψη που είχα για τον Edward, πως δεν ήταν ένας άντρας με τις δικές του αδυναμίες και τους δικούς του φόβους.

Ο Jake, παρά το γεγονός ότι ήταν λυκάνθρωπος, ήταν προσιτός. Μεγάλωνε και άλλαζε, αιμορραγούσε και ανέπνεε, αποτύγχανε και έπεφτε. Και αν και ήταν πολύ πιο δυνατός από μένα, εγώ είχα το πάνω χέρι. Ήμουν μεγαλύτερη και πιο ώριμη, πιο έξυπνη και σοφή πέρα από τα χρόνια μου, και ο Jacob ήταν απλά ένα παιχνιδιάρικο κουτάβι. Ήταν σαν από αυτά τα τροποποιημένα κρέατα με διάρκεια ζωής ένα δισεκατομμύριο χρόνια με καρυκεύματα φτιαγμένα από ουράνιο. Δεν είναι κάτι που θα μπορούσες να τρως κάθε μέρα, όχι ιδιαίτερα υγιές, αλλά απόλυτα παρήγορο. Η υπερβολική κατανάλωση τους σε αρρώσταινε, αλλά κάποιες φορές κατάφερναν να γεμίσουν το κενό. Από την αρχή, ο Jake γέμισε αυτό το κενό μέσα μου. Αλλά όπως όλες οι βόμβες, ήταν καιρός το πρόβλημα να εκπυρσοκροτήσει. Μπορούσες να παζαρέψεις με την δυσπεψία, αλλά όταν αρχίζεις να φτύνεις απομεινάρια κρέατος, μέχρι που να φτάσεις στο σημείο να μισήσεις όλα τα είδη τροφών, έχει έρθει η στιγμή να πεις 'τέλος'.

Σήμερα, η περιφρόνηση και η έλλειψη σεβασμού του Jacob προς εμένα και τη σχέση μου με τον Edward, και ο χυδαίος τρόπος με τον οποίο με χειραγώγησε και με εκβίασε να τον φιλήσω, με έκανε να φτύσω σκυλίσια απομεινάρια. Ας φύγουν από μέσα μου. Έμαθα σήμερα που είχε φτάσει ο εγωισμός μου και εγωπάθειά μου. Μισούσα να πληγώνω τους άλλους, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να γίνω χίλια κομμάτια. Να σηκώσω το βάρος των πράξεών μου και να μπαλώσω τα κομμάτια του Edward, μέχρι εκεί μπορούσα να φτάσω πλέον. Ο Jacob θα πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσει τον πόνο του μόνος.

"Bells, αυτές οι ανοησίες που πετάς μπορούν να περιμένουν. Μόλις ήρθα από τους Black. Ο Jacob χτύπησε. Πολύ άσχημα. Τράκαρε αυτή την καταραμένη μοτοσυκλέτα του και δεν είναι καθόλου καλά. Ο Billy δεν θέλει να τον πάει στο νοσοκομείο εξαιτίας αυτών των ανόητων προκαταλήψεών του. Πρέπει να πας κοντά του. Σε ζητάει. "

Άρχισα να γελάω, ένα γέλιο που ερχόταν από μια σκοτεινή και παρανοϊκή πλευρά του εαυτού μου και ξέσπασε σε όλη την κουζίνα. Συνέχισα αδιάκοπα, μανιακά και απάνθρωπα, συγχύζοντας και εξαγριώνοντας τον Charlie. Θα ήταν ποιο εύκολο να αντιμετωπίσω τον Emmett από το να σταματήσω. Είχε αρχίσει να μαζεύεται μέσα μου από την αρχή αυτού του τραγικού μελοδράματος και δεν θα σταματούσε μέχρι αποκαλυφθεί η ειρωνεία.

"Είσαι φτιαγμένη Bella; Δεν ήξερα ότι ο Edward ήταν ο τύπος που θα σε έμπλεκε σε τέτοια ύπουλα πράγματα, αν και θα εξηγούσε τους μαύρους κύκλους που έχει αυτός... και όλα τα αδέρφια του. Έχουν εργαστήριο πίσω από τον σπίτι τους; Έτσι παίρνουν ακριβά αυτοκίνητα; Που έχεις πλέξει; "

Λοιπόν, αυτό μου 'κοψε το γέλιο. Αν και με έφερε στον πειρασμό να γελάσω για κάτι εντελώς διαφορετικό.

"Αλήθεια μπαμπά, εργαστήριο? Είσαι τόσο αντίθετος στο να παντρευτώ τον Edward που πρέπει να τον κάνεις έμπορο ναρκωτικών; Δεν με έχει φτιάξει τίποτε άλλο εκτός από την οργή για την ειρωνεία του ότι αυτός ο 'κρετίνος', αν μου επιτρέπεις, κατάφερε να τραυματίσει τον εαυτό του αφού πέταξα ό, τι είχα με τον Edward για να σώσω το ευτελές τομάρι του. "

Το πρόσωπο του Charlie μπορεί να μην επιστρέψει ποτέ στην κανονική του έκφραση μετά από τις δυσκολίες που αντιμετώπιζε απόψε.

"Δηλαδή δεν θα παντρευτείτε;"

Χαρά. Και μετά παύση.

«Τι εννοείς 'τον έσωσες';"

Αναστενάζοντας, έκανα μία αναδιάταξη των υπερφυσικών γεγονότων για να πω την αλήθεια στον Charlie. Ήξερα σε αυτό το σημείο, ότι προτιμούσε την κατάσταση άγνοιας και άρνησης που είχε επικρατήσει από τότε που μετακόμισα εδώ, αλλά αν ήταν στο χέρι μου, δεν θα ήμουν εδώ για πολύ ακόμη. Μπορούσα τουλάχιστον να μας δώσω και τους δύο αυτή την μικρή ποσότητα αλήθειας μεταξύ μας.

"Κάτσε κάτω, είναι μεγάλη ιστορία-που δεν περιλαμβάνει κανενός την εγκυμοσύνη ούτε εργαστήρια ναρκωτικών, οπότε σε παρακαλώ να μην βγάλεις συμπεράσματα ή το όπλο σου."

Με δυσφορία καθίσαμε ο ένας απέναντι από τον άλλο, στο μικρό τραπέζι μας. Κάθε νύχτα καθόμαστε στη σιωπή, και τώρα όλα ήρθαν να μας κυνηγήσουν/έβγαιναν στη φόρα.

"Ο Edward και εγώ ήμασταν στο Port Angeles. Είχαμε μόλις μπει σε ένα μαγαζί, και εν αγνοία μου, ο Jacob ήταν εκεί. Άκουσε τον Edward να μιλάει για τον αρραβώνα μας. Τότε εκείνος φώναξε, έριξε ένα ράφι, και έτρεξε έξω από το κατάστημα, σαν να τον κυνηγούσαν δαίμονες. Γύρισα στον Edward και ρώτησα αν τον είχε δει όταν το είπε, και το πρόσωπό του τα έλεγε όλα. Αντί να συγχυστώ με τον τρόπο που το χειρίστηκε ο Edward, και να το αφήσω να γλιστρήσει, έτρεξα πίσω από τον Jacob. Τον βρήκα στο δρόμο, να ανεβαίνει στη μηχανή του. Αυτός φώναξε πως προφανώς δεν σήμαινε τίποτα για μένα, γιατί μπήκα στον κόπο να τον κυνηγήσω, κ.λπ.. Στη συνέχεια είπε ότι θα με απαλλάξει από το να ανησυχώ για αυτόν με το να τρακάρει τη μηχανή του.

«Δεν είχα συνειδητοποιήσει ότι ήταν μπλόφα και ότι προσπαθούσε να με παγιδεύσει. Το μόνο που είδα ήταν ο πόνος που του είχα προκαλέσει. Έκλαιγα και ούρλιαζα να μην κάνει κάτι τέτοιο εξαιτίας μου και ότι θα έκανα τα πάντα για να διορθώσω την κατάσταση.

"Μου είπε να του ζητήσω να με φιλήσει. Αρνήθηκα στην αρχή, αλλά στη συνέχεια άρχισε να μιλάει για το πώς θα πέσει με τη μηχανή, έτσι τον διέκοψα και του ζήτησα. Φαινόταν πολύ μικρό το τίμημα για να σώσω τη ζωή του. Με τράβηξε προς το μέρος του και σχεδόν με έπνιξε. Θα σε γλιτώσω από τις λεπτομέρειες, αλλά ήταν εξαναγκαστικό και βίαιο, και ακριβώς αντίθετο από τον τρόπο που με αντιμετωπίζει ο Edward. Προσπάθησα να τραβηχτώ μακριά του, αλλά δεν με άφηνε, και πήρε τους ήχους που έβγαζα ως ενθάρρυνση, και με κάποιο τρόπο με έκανε να ανταποκριθώ.

"Τελικά τραβήχτηκε μακριά, με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο σε όλο του το πρόσωπο, όμως κοιτούσε πίσω μου. Με φίλησε ξανά, πήδησε στη μοτοσυκλέτα του και έφυγε. Η αποστολή του είχε ολοκληρωθεί. Ο Edward είχε δει το όλο θέμα, και όσο τον αφορούσε, τώρα πονούσε με τον ίδιο τρόπο.

"Έμεινα να στέκομαι στο δρόμο, κοιτάζοντας ένα παγωμένο Edward, παρακαλώντας τον να καταλάβει. Ποτέ δεν είπε λέξη. Δεν ξέρω πόση ώρα είμαστε εκεί, αλλά υποθέτω ότι ένα αυτοκίνητο ήρθε κατά μήκος του δρόμου που δεν με είδε, ή εγώ αυτό. Ο Edward με τράβηξε από το δρόμο και δέχτηκε όλη την ορμή της πρόσκρουσης. Εξ ου και το αίμα και η βρωμιά και τα δάκρυα πάνω μου.

"Όλα είναι θολά μετά από αυτό. Κάλεσα τον Carlisle ο οποίος ήταν επίσης για ψώνια στην πόλη με την Esme. Είναι πολύ άσχημα τραυματισμένος, αλλά τίποτα τόσο σοβαρό που ο Carlisle δεν μπορούσε να αντιμετωπίσει στο σπίτι. Προσπαθούν να τον βοηθήσουν τώρα. Ήθελα να είμαι εκεί, αλλά το τελευταίο πράγμα που χρειάζονται είναι οι υστερίες και η αδυναμία μου στο αίμα, έτσι η Esme με έφερε πίσω."

Σταμάτησα εκεί, αφήνοντας τον Charlie να απορροφήσει τα πάντα. Έπρεπε να αφήσω την άποψή του για τους χαρακτήρες που εμπλέκονταν να εναρμονιστούν με την ιστορία. Δεν ήταν όπως ακριβώς συνέβη, αλλά ήταν αρκετά κοντά. Οι πράξεις, οι σκοποί και ο πόνος είχαν όλα ληφθεί υπ' όψιν μου. Το μόνο που πραγματικά άφησα έξω ήταν ο λόγος για τον οποίο ανταποκρίθηκα στο φιλί του Jacob. Αμφιβάλλω αν ο πατέρας μου ήθελε να ακούσει πως η κόρη του ήταν απελπισμένη για λίγη δράση.

Ήσυχα ρώτησε,

«Ο Edward θα σε συγχωρήσει, έτσι δεν είναι;"

Έμεινα έκπληκτη που ανησυχούσε για τον Edward, αλλά ίσως αυτό άνοιξε επιτέλους τα μάτια του στις ατέλειες του Jacob. Ίσως δεν θα τον άφηνε πλέον πλεονεκτικά κάτω από την προστατευτική κουβέρτα της αμφιβολίας, δεν θα με έσπρωχνε συνεχώς προς αυτόν.

«Δεν ξέρω. Τώρα συνειδητοποιώ πόσο ανασφαλής ήταν πάντα για τη σχέση μου με τον Jacob. Κάτι που πάντα χλεύαζα και ποτέ δεν συζητούσα μαζί του. Θα χρειαστεί πολλή δουλειά για να σβήσει η εικόνα της νέας του αρραβωνιαστικιάς να φιλιέται με το αγόρι για το οποίο ορκιζόταν ότι ένιωθε μόνο αδελφική αγάπη."

Ο Charlie έκανε μία γκριμάτσα είτε συμπάθειας προς τον Edward, είτε ίσως για την εικόνα της κόρης του να φιλιέται.

"Υποθέτω ότι σας οφείλω μια συγγνώμη που πάντα σε πίεζα να είσαι με τον Jacob. Ήμουν απλά τόσο μα τόσο θυμωμένος με τον Edward που σε πλήγωσε και νόμιζα ότι ο Jake θα είναι μια καλύτερη επιλογή. Δεν σκέφτηκα ποτέ ότι ήταν πάρα πολύ ανώριμος για να του αξίζεις. Δεν θα σε αναγκάσω να πας να δεις τον Jacob, Bella. Νομίζω πως πρέπει να συζητήσεις μαζί του κάποια στιγμή, αλλά έχεις μεγαλύτερο ψάρι να βγάλεις από την τρύπα τώρα. Πώς σκοπεύεις να το διορθώσεις αυτό; "

Φυσικά με ρώτησε ένα τόσο σημαντικό πράγμα. Η απάντηση στο οποίο μου διέφευγε ακόμα.

«Δεν έχω ιδέα. Πρέπει να μιλήσουμε γι' αυτό κάποτε, αλλά τα λόγια συχνά δεν έχουν καμία σημασία. Το σχέδιό μου είναι απλά να τον φροντίσω. Ποτέ δεν το έχω κάνει αυτό. Πάντα τον άφηνα να αντιμετωπίσει τα πάντα και μετά θύμωνα όταν έκανε κάτι διαφορετικά από αυτό που πίστευα πως έπρεπε να κάνει. Αυτό δεν είναι ακριβώς σχέση. "

"Σκοπεύετε ακόμη να παντρευτείτε; Δεν έχετε πολλά να διορθώσετε πριν από αυτό;"

«Αν θα με δεχθεί, ναι, θα το κάνουμε. Δεν θα διορθώσει τα πάντα, αλλά ακόμη και σε αυτό το σημείο, η αγάπη μας δεν είναι το ζήτημα, είναι η απάντηση. Έχω πίστη στην αγάπη του Edward για μένα, και ο μόνος τρόπος να την αποκαταστήσω, είναι απλά να του δείξω πως τον αγαπάω. "

Κοίταξε μπροστά του στο τραπέζι. Για δύο αμήχανους ανθρώπους που ποτέ πριν δεν είχαν μοιραστεί μια ουσιαστική συνομιλία, αυτό έφτανε σχεδόν πέρα από τα όριά μας. Με το κεφάλι του στα χέρια του, μίλησε,

"Ειλικρινά, ήξερα ότι ερχόταν. Ο Jake ήταν η τελευταία μου προσπάθεια να σε κρατήσω εδώ. Αλλά δεν μπορείς να κρατήσεις κάτι που δεν είναι δικό σου πια. Έδωσες τον εαυτό σου στον Edward, και είτε μου αρέσει είτε όχι, σε αγαπά και θα σε κρατήσει ασφαλή. Έχεις την ευλογία μου, αν αξίζει τίποτα.

"Τώρα πάνε επάνω να καθαριστείς. Υποψιάζομαι ότι θα περάσεις όλο το χρόνο σου στους Cullen για ένα διάστημα, και δεν μπορείς να παλέψεις για το αγόρι... τον άντρα σου... οτιδήποτε τέλος πάντων, αν αρρωστήσεις."

Είχα υπάρξει πολύ κοντόφθαλμη και όσον αφορά τον Charlie. Ποτέ δεν είχα υποψιαστεί μια φορά το βάθος της κατανόησης και της συμπόνιας του. Πάντα ήξερα ότι με αγαπούσε, αλλά δεν το έδειχνε ποτέ με προφανή τρόπο. Τώρα έβαζε στην άκρη τις πατρικές αντιρρήσεις του, την απεγνωσμένη ανάγκη του να με κρατήσει το κοριτσάκι του, και με παρέδιδε στα χέρια κάποιου άλλου.

Σηκώθηκα και περπάτησα προς το μέρος του, και κάθισα στην αγκαλιά του. Τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω από τους ώμους του και πίεσα το κεφάλι μου κάτω από το πηγούνι του, όπως όταν ήταν ο μπαμπάς μου και ήμουν απλά το μικρό του κορίτσι.

Παρά το πόσο αμήχανο μπορεί να ήταν να έχει την 18-χρονών κόρη του, να κάθεται πάνω του, αδιαφόρησε και με κράτησε σφιχτά, φιλώντας την κορυφή του κεφαλιού μου.

«Σ 'αγαπώ μπαμπά. Μπορεί να έχω δώσει την καρδιά μου σε άλλον, αλλά εσένα αγάπησα πρώτα. Σε ευχαριστώ που με αφήνεις να φύγω."

Νόμιζα ότι τον άκουσα να πνίγεται λίγο, αλλά το συγκάλυψε καθώς απάντησε:

«Σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ Isabella. Και θα σ' αγαπήσω τελευταίος."

Άρπαξα μια τσάντα από την ντουλάπα μου και άρχισα να ρίχνω μέσα σε αυτήν ρούχα. Είχα πλυθεί και καθαριστεί πριν από λίγα λεπτά, δίνοντας στο μυαλό και το σώμα μου ένα απολύτως αναγκαίο διάλλειμα τριάντα λεπτών στο ζεστό νερό. Δεν είχα ακούσει από τους Cullen ακόμα, αλλά όταν θα γινόταν αυτό, θα ήμουν έτοιμη. Μάλλον πήρα πολλά ρούχα μαζί μου, αλλά μόλις έφτανα εκεί, δεν ήθελα να χρειαστεί να φύγω για την εγκόσμια ανάγκη εσωρούχων. Σκέφτηκα να φέρω μερικά βιβλία αλλά αποφάσισα ότι δεν υπήρχε τίποτα στην βιβλιοθήκη μου που τουλάχιστον ένας από τους Cullen δεν είχε ήδη.

Ανίκανη να σκεφτώ κάτι άλλο που μπορεί να χρειαστώ, πήγα κάτω για να είμαι πιο κοντά στο τηλέφωνο. Πέρασα το χρόνο μου, φτιάχνοντας σάντουιτς, γυρίζοντας σαν σβούρα στην κουζίνα, για τον Charlie και για εμένα. Τα έβαλα στο ψυγείο για να έχει να φάει αργότερα, και μάζεψα τα υπόλοιπα για να τα πάρω μαζί μου. Ήξερα ότι οι Cullen μπορούσαν να με ταΐσουν, αλλά δεν ήθελα να χρειαστεί να φροντίζουν και τις δικές μου ανάγκες γι 'αυτό αποφάσισα να έχω ό, τι χρειάζομαι. Ξεκινούσα να περάσω σαράντα κύματα με πρόχειρα σάντουιτς. Κανείς δεν είπε πως δεν μπορεί να είναι κάποιος ατρόμητος με φαγητό πεντάχρονων.

Το οξύ χτύπημα στην πόρτα διέκοψε τις εσωτερικές μου ασυναρτησίες, και πήγα να απαντήσω, φοβούμενη ότι θα ήταν κάποιος από τον Jacob ή κακά νέα για τον Edward και ενώ ήμουν τρομοκρατημένη και μόνο στη σκέψη να συμβεί κάτι από τα δύο, άνοιξα την πόρτα για να βρω την Rosalie.

Σήκωσε το ένα φρύδι της σαν να με προκαλούσε, και γύρισε προς τη BMW της. Προφανώς ήταν υπεράνω πάσης ομιλίας.

Έτρεξα πίσω στην κουζίνα για να πάρω την τσάντα μου και το φαγητό του Charlie. Άφησα τα σάντουιτς κατηγορίας ενηλίκων στην αγκαλιά του και τον φίλησα στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού του.

"Θα σε πάρω τηλέφωνο όταν μπορέσω."

Μετά απ' αυτό βγήκα από την πόρτα για να αντιμετωπίσω οτιδήποτε σχεδίαζε να μου καταλογίσει η Rosalie.

Η σιωπή της ήταν κραυγαλέα τακτική στρατηγικής. Προσπαθούσε να με λυγίσει. Κανονικά θα τα είχε καταφέρει. Και ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να πετύχει τώρα. Ήθελα να την κατακεραυνώσω με τις ερωτήσεις μου. Τον γιάτρεψαν; Θα γίνει καλά; Πώς ήταν τώρα; Ρωτήσω τίποτα για εμένα;

Η τελευταία αυτή ερώτηση ήταν που με κρατούσε από το να ραγίσω. Αν την ρωτούσα κάτι τόσο παιδικό το πιθανότερο ήταν να με παρατήσει στο γυμνάσιο.

Αφού βγήκε από τα όρια της πόλης, χαμογέλασε. Η αθανασία μπορεί να είχε αυξήσει το πείσμα της, αλλά της έλειπε ακόμα η υπομονή. Θα έλεγα ότι αυτός ο γύρος έληξε με ισοπαλία. Εγώ δεν άρχισα τις υστερίες και αυτή δεν με πέταξε κλοτσηδόν από το αυτοκίνητο. Ναι, βελτιωνόμαστε.

"Ο ηλίθιος δεν μας αφήνει να τον βοηθήσουμε. Η τάση του προς το μελόδραμα τον κάνει να θέλει να βυθιστεί στον πόνο του. Κάτι περίεργα πως η δριμύτητα του σωματικού πόνου είναι η εκδήλωση του θανάτου της ψυχής του."

Σε απλή μετάφραση, ο Edward τους είχε πετάξει από το δωμάτιο χωρίς να πει λέξη.

"Ποιος σε επέλεξε να έρθεις να με πάρεις; Τι θα μπορούσα να κάνω εγώ για να βοηθήσω έναν βρικόλακα;"

"Το έσπασες, το αγοράζεις. Εκτός και αν έχεις κάποια επείγουσα ημερομηνία συνεννοημένη με το παλιόσκυλο που πρέπει να βιαστείς για να προλάβεις."

«Μόνο στον Edward θα εξηγηθώ."

"Απάντησε στην ερώτησή μου, Bella. Θα μείνεις;"

Τσίμπησα τη γέφυρα της μύτης μου με τον δείκτη και τον αντίχειρα και αισθάνθηκα σαν τον Edward. Θεέ μου, ήταν φορτική.

"Συγγνώμη, αδελφούλα, αλλά έχετε κολλήσει μαζί μου."

Και με αυτό, έριξε το κεφάλι της πίσω και γέλασε. Βλέποντάς την με έκανε να αισθάνομαι άσχημα για τον Royce. Αυτή η τρελή στρίγκλα ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που είδε πριν πεθάνει.

"Ωραία".

Ενώ ήμουν χαρούμενη που είχα περάσει αυτή την περίεργη δοκιμασία της Rosalie, ακόμα δεν είχα ιδέα πώς θα κατάφερνα να πετύχω το σκοπό μου. Ναι, ήθελα να βάλω τα πράγματα στη σωστή θέση τους, αλλά δεν πίστευα ότι θα ξεκινούσα με τη συναρμολόγηση του βρικόλακά μου. Αυτό είπα στη σαδιστική ξανθιά δίπλα μου.

"Ο πόνος με κάνει σκύλα. Μόνο να φανταστείς μπορείς το πώς ο Edward το αντιμετωπίζει αυτό. Ο παροξυσμός του έχει καταστρέψει σχεδόν ολόκληρο το δωμάτιό του, και προς αιώνια απογοήτευσή μου, είναι κάπως δύσκολο να κουμαντάρεις έναν αδελφό που ακούει κάθε σκέψη σου. Ο Emmett κατάφερε τουλάχιστον να του πιέσει το χέρι, αρκετά δυνατά ώστε να μπει στη θέση του. Αλλά η προσπάθειά τους να τον καθηλώσουν και να κλείσουν τις πληγές του, είχε μόνο ως αποτέλεσμα να χάσει περισσότερο δηλητήριο. Όταν έφυγα η Alice συνεννοούνταν με το Jasper μέσω τηλεφώνου για στρατηγικές που θα βοηθούσαν να τον πιάσουν και καλύτερες μανούβρες για να γλείψουν τις πληγές του."

Το συνηθισμένο νοητικό μου φίλτρο εξαφανίστηκε όταν άκουσα αυτό, αλλά ήμουν απλά χαρούμενη που απέφυγα να της υπενθυμίσω της ότι ένα μαξιλάρι στραμμένο ανάποδα την έκανε σκύλα.

"Γι' αυτό, με όλη την απέραντη βρικολακίστικη σοφία σου, αποφάσισες να έρθει να με πάρεις για να τον 'γλείψω'; Αυτό είναι το σχέδιο; "

Εκείνη γέλασε μαζί μου και πάλι. Ποτέ δεν είχα ξαναδεί την Rosalie να δείχνει μια στάλα από τα συναισθήματά της, πόσο μάλλον το κέφι της.

"Ποιος ήξερε πως η αθώα Bella έχει έστω και λίγη διαστροφή μέσα της. Νιώσε τον ενθουσιασμό στον αέρα. Σίγουρα έβγαλες βιαστικά συμπεράσματα εδώ."

Επέλεξα να αγνοήσω την πιθανή αλήθεια καθώς συνέχισε.

«Το 'σχέδιο', όπως το έθεσες με μεγάλη ευγλωττία, δεν είναι να τον γλείψεις. Αν και είμαι βέβαιη ότι λίγο από αυτό θα έκανε καλό στους καταπιεσμένους εαυτούς σας, το μόνο που θα κατάφερνε το σάλιο σου είναι να απορροφήσει το δηλητήριο, και τότε θα είχαμε και τους δυο σας να ουρλιάζετε.

"Αν είχες κάτσει να σκεφτείς, μπορεί να είχες θυμηθεί τις συνθήκες κάτω από τις οποίες εγώ, ο Edward και η Esme αλλάξαμε. Ήμασταν όλοι κοντά στο θάνατο, και ενώ το δηλητήριο του Carlisle μας μετέτρεψε σε βρικόλακες, έπρεπε πρώτα να μας γιατρέψει. Ο πυρετός είχε κάψει τον εγκέφαλο του Edward. Η σπονδυλικής στήλη της Esme είχε γίνει κομμάτια. Εμένα με χτύπησαν και με κακοποίησαν. Το δηλητήριο μας είναι φονικό, αλλά έχει και θεραπευτικές ιδιότητες. Ένας από μας οφείλει να σφραγίσει τις πληγές του Edward, και δεν μπορούμε να το κάνουμε όσο αυτός δεν μας αφήνει. Εάν είσαι εκεί δεν θα κάνει τίποτα για να μην σε βλάψει. "

Μου έφερνε αποστροφή το ότι είχε ενεργήσει με αυτό το σκεπτικό και έκανε τα πράγματα πιο καθαρά. Ήξερα ότι μόνο ένα μέρος της αιτίας που το έκανε αυτό ήταν για να με χλευάσει. Το έκανε αυτό για να σώσει τον αδελφό της, όσο γελοίος και αν νόμιζε αυτή πως ήταν, όχι για να με συμπεριλάβει στη διαδικασία. Τι στο διάολο, θα της το έλεγα έτσι και αλλιώς.

«Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό Rosalie; Και οι δύο ξέρουμε ότι αυτό δεν θα τον σκοτώσει, και είναι απολύτως σαφές πως νομίζεις ότι είναι υπερβολικός. Ιδιαίτερα δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω γιατί ήρθες εσύ να με πάρεις. Αυτή είναι συνήθως δουλειά της Alice. Δουλειά σου είναι να με χλευάζεις, και μετά το σημερινό, να υπενθυμίσεις στον Edward την δυσπιστία σου πάνω στο γιατί είναι μαζί μου. Όταν σε είδα στην πόρτα μου σχεδόν περίμενα ότι ήθελες να παριστάνεις τον Grim Reaper."

Έγειρε το κεφάλι της προς τα μένα και με αγριοκοίταξε. Νομίζω ότι ήθελε να δείχνει όσο μοχθηρή όσο ήταν δυνατόν για να με κάνει να φοβηθώ και να μην χρειαστεί να εξηγήσει τα κίνητρά της. Κράτησα το βλέμμα της, και με ένα δυσαρεστημένο γρύλισμα μου εξήγησε.

"Λοιπόν, 'αδελφούλα', ίσως να καταλαβαίνω λίγο καλύτερα από την Alice τι είναι αυτό που χρειάζεται ο Edward αυτή τη στιγμή. Μπορεί να με χλευάζεις, αλλά ένας από τους λόγους που ο Edward και εγώ δεν αντέχουμε ο ένας τον άλλο τον περισσότερο καιρό είναι επειδή είμαστε πολύ παρόμοιοι χαρακτήρες. Εγώ κοροϊδεύω τις δραματικές του τάσεις, γιατί θα είχα, και έχω κάνει, το ίδιο πράγμα. Οι υστερίες μου ήταν πάντα πολύ πιο κραυγαλέες, αλλά και ο Edward και εγώ αισθανόμαστε το βάρος αυτής της ζωής. Γνωρίζεις την ιστορία μου και την προδοσία που αντιμετώπισα . Ήμουν χάλια και το έδειχνα για χρόνια. Μπορεί να νομίζεις ότι είμαι κυκλοθυμική τώρα, αλλά αυτό δεν είναι τίποτα συγκριτικά με το πώς ήμουν παλιότερα. Και το μεγαλύτερο μερίδιο του θυμού μου στρεφόταν κατά του αγαπητού μου αδελφού. Τελικά, όμως, βρήκα κάτι στο δάσος που ειρωνικά ένωσε τα κομμάτια μου. "

Αναρωτήθηκα αν η Rosalie είχε οργιστεί όταν έπρεπε να φύγει από το Forks επειδή της υπενθύμιζε πως συνάντησε τον Emmett. Ήταν ένα επίπεδο συναισθηματικότητας που δεν περίμενα ποτέ από αυτήν να δείξει.

"Ο Emmett μπάλωσε της πληγές μου και μου έδωσε όχι μόνο τον ίδιο και την αγάπη του, αλλά με έκανε να επιστρέψω στον εαυτό μου. Ο Edward είναι πληγωμένος τώρα. Ένα μεγάλο μερίδιο ευθύνης είναι δικό σου, αλλά αν ήθελα να μαντέψω, αυτό ήταν στον ορίζοντα εδώ και 80 χρόνια. Είναι πολύ σφιγμένος στον εαυτό του και παίρνει πολλά πάνω του. Τον άφησες να κουβαλάει μεγάλο βάρος μονάχος, αλλά ακόμα κι αν δεν το είχες κάνει, αυτός θα το κουβαλούσε έτσι και αλλιώς. Αυτός είναι. Δε θέλω να υποφέρει, αλλά ότι έγινε του έκανε καλό, ή θα του κάνει, αν θα είσαι εκεί γι' αυτόν όπως ήταν ο Emmett για μένα. Έχεις τη δυνατότητα να τον βοηθήσεις να αφήσει τον αυστηρό του έλεγχο, και να αποδεχθεί ότι έχει επιτέλους ένα σύντροφο. Κάποιον να αντιμετωπίσει αυτή τη ζωή μαζί του.

«Πρέπει όλοι να καταρρεύσουμε μερικές φορές, είναι η σειρά του Edward τώρα, και είναι καθήκον σου να τον βοηθήσεις να το περάσει αυτό. Και παρά τα όσα νομίζεις, αγαπώ τον αδελφό μου, και παρά την παντογνωσία της, η Alice δεν έχει καταλάβει ποια είναι η καρδιά του θέματος. Ζει σε ένα κόσμο όπου τα πράγματα είναι όπως θα έπρεπε να είναι, και σπάνια στην πραγματικότητα και στο πως είναι αλήθεια η ζωή."

Ήξερα τότε ότι θα πρέπει να ζητήσω από την Alice να μην κοιτάξει στο μέλλον. Έπρεπε να παλέψουμε με τον Edward για να βγούμε από αυτή την κατάσταση χωρίς την παρέμβαση κάποιου άλλου, χωρίς να έχει σημασία πόσο ειλικρινής είναι η βοήθειά τους.

"Ο Edward πληγώθηκε από την προδοσία σου, αλλά ξέρεις ότι θα σου συγχωρούσε οτιδήποτε. Τώρα αυτός είναι τρομοκρατημένος ότι πρόκειται να σε χάσει. Τώρα ξέρει πως είναι. Το έκανε μία φορά κατ 'επιλογή, και κατέληξε να κρύβεται σε μια τρύπα στη Νότια Αμερική. Όταν του είπα ότι ήσουν νεκρή, προσπάθησε να σκοτώσει τον εαυτό του. Τώρα είναι εδώ, αντιμέτωπος με την προοπτική πως εσύ μπορεί να φύγεις μακριά από αυτόν, και το μόνο που μπορεί να κάνει είναι να σε βλέπει να φεύγεις. Δεν μπορεί να ξεφύγει αυτή τη φορά ή να δοκιμάσει να αυτοκτονήσει, γιατί ορκίστηκε σε σένα πως δεν θα το κάνει. Και τώρα αυτές οι υποσχέσεις είναι το μόνο που έχει. Έτσι τώρα τον πνίγει η προοπτική μιας αιωνιότητας χωρίς εσένα.

"Είσαι η μόνη που μπορεί να ανακουφίσει αυτό το φόβο. Οπότε ναι. Ήρθα και σε πήρα."

Είχαμε πλησιάσει την κρυμμένη στροφή όταν τελείωσε την ομιλία της. Ακόμα δεν ήξερα αν Rosalie με συμπαθούσε, αλλά δεν είχε σημασία. Παρόλα τα υπαινικτικά 'αδελφικά' της σχόλια και μπροστά και πίσω από την πλάτη μου, ο μονόλογός αυτός ήταν ο τρόπος με τον οποίο με αποδέχτηκε ως μέλος της οικογένειάς της. Αυτή τη στιγμή μας συνέδεε η αγάπη μας γι 'αυτόν τον πεισματάρικο και ευάλωτο βρικόλακα. Ήταν, όπως λένε, μια αρχή, και έπρεπε να την διαβεβαιώσω ότι καταλάβαινα.

"Rosalie;"

"Χμμ;"

"Ο Emmett θα με αναγκάσει να φορέσω ένα από αυτά τα πορτοκαλί γιλέκα γι' αυτό;"

Αυτή τη φορά το γέλιο της ήχησε ειλικρινά μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο με κανένα άλλο συναίσθημα, εκτός από απόλαυση.

«Bella;"

"Χμμ?" ανταποκρίθηκα με τον ίδιο τρόπο καθώς το αυτοκίνητο μπήκε στο γκαράζ.

"Φώναζέ με Rose."

Έμεινα εκεί για μια στιγμή πριν μπω στο σπίτι. Όλα όσα αγαπούσα με περίμεναν μέσα. Το επόμενο βήμα μου απαιτούσε να αφήσω στην άκρη τις ανασφάλειες και την ανωριμότητά μου, να χρησιμοποιήσω την ενοχή που μου έτρωγε τα σωθικά και να την μετατρέψω σε δύναμη για να μπορέσω να διορθώσω την κατάσταση. Σήμαινε ότι έπρεπε να σταματήσω να κρύβομαι πίσω από τα μαλλιά μου, να κοκκινίζω και να είμαι αδέξια και κρατήσω το χέρι του βρικόλακά μου για να σταθώ περήφανα στο πλάι του. Δεν είχε καμία σημασία αν ο κόσμος έβλεπε τις διαφορές μας γιατί ο Edward μ 'αγαπούσε. Με το να παραιτηθώ στην έλλειψη αυτοπεποίθησής μου, πλήγωνα αυτή την αγάπη. Ακριβώς όπως η πεποίθησή του ότι η αγάπη μου θα έσβηνε με το χρόνο δεν ήταν δική του απόφαση για να κάνει. Με το να αμφιβάλλω ότι θα πρέπει να με αγαπά έδειχνα το ίδιο θράσος. Ο όλεθρος στο ξέφωτο μου έδειξε τους φόβους μου, και όταν άνοιξα την πόρτα του σπιτιού ήταν ώρα να τους αφήσω στην άκρη για να κάνω μία νέα αρχή.

Για κάθε πράγμα υπήρχε ο καιρός του.

Ο Edward είχε πληγωθεί, και θα τον γιάτρευα.

Είχε καταρρεύσει, και θα τον βοηθούσα να σταθεί πάλι στα πόδια του.

Και τότε θα ήταν η σειρά μας να αγαπήσουμε.

**A/N: There are some things that might need to be mentioned here. **

**Chapter 2 Notes:**

References included therein:

The myth of Achilles

John Mayer's song, "Gravity"

William Wordsworth poem: "The World is too much with us"

Robert Frost poem: "Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening"

Regina Spektor song, "Reading Time with Pickle"

Ecclesiastes 3….or the Byrds song, "Turn, Turn, Turn"

**Ευχαριστώ που κάνατε τον κόπο να το διαβάσετε. Εδώ είναι το link για το 'Atlas Shrugged' Chapter 2 .net/s/4891389/2/Atlas_Shrugged**

**I decided to make a rec in every chapter... This time it is My precious Mony or commonly known as Blueking141 and the first story of hers I ever read... 'What really matters' is absolutely breathtaking!**

**'What really matters' .net/s/6045367/1/What_Really_Matters**

_Edward, 24 year old single father, is struggling to support himself and his daughters after some tramatic events in his life. Bella, 25 year old rich girl, has everything handed to her. What happens when they meet? What will they learn from each other? _

**Please be kind and give her some love...tell them I sent you! :) **

**Anyway, chapter 3 should be up next weekend. I hope so...**

**Please review and tell me what you think... :)**


	3. Άγγιγμα

**Disclaimer: I do not own absolutely anything. This is a story by JeesieChreesie and she was generous to allow me to translate it into Greek. ****The original story of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi there! So this is chapter 3 originally named Touch.**

**Ξέρω ****ότι ****καθυστέρησα ****μία ****ολόκληρη ****εβδομάδα**** but please bear with me cause these weeks have been hell…****πολλά ****διαγωνίσματα****…I'm only a sixteen year old girl after all…**

**Anyway…on with the serious thing! See you at the bottom!**

**Κεφάλαιο 3: Άγγιγμα**

Δεν μπορούσα να ακούσω μουσική να βγαίνει από το δωμάτιό του. Από όλα τα χαρακτηριστικά πράγματα που θα μπορούσα να είχα παρατηρήσει, η προσοχή μου εστιάστηκε στην έλλειψη κάποιας μελωδίας να διαχέεται μέσα από τους τοίχους. Δεν άκουγα arabesques ή σονάτες, πρωτοποριακή rock ή indie μουσική, θυμωμένο οξύ ήχο κιθάρας και αρμόνιο. Κανένας ήχος δεν ερχόταν από το εσωτερικό του δωματίου. Το να μην ακούω την μουσική του Edward ήταν το ίδιο με το να μην βλέπω το είδωλό του στον καθρέφτη. Ήταν σημάδι της ύπαρξής του. Η μουσική του ήταν μια μικρή ματιά στις σκέψεις και τα συναισθήματά του για μένα, που ξεγλιστρούσαν πέρα από τη μάσκα που φορούσε για να κρυφτεί από τον κόσμο. Όταν έφυγε τον περασμένο Σεπτέμβριο, ο "Θάνατος του Ιζόλδης," έρεε από το αυτοκίνητό του, ως ένδειξη του τι επρόκειτο να συμβεί. Μέχρι σήμερα δεν μπορώ να παρακολουθήσω ακόμη και παλιά cartoons της Warner Brothers γιατί ο Wagner με φέρνει σε σημείο υστερίας. Μετατραυματικό σοκ από τον Bugs Bunny.

Τίποτα παρά μόνο σιωπή δεν ήρθε να με υποδεχτεί καθώς άνοιξα την πόρτα. Δεν υπήρχε κανένα σημάδι να με βοηθήσει να καταλάβω αν ήταν κάποιος μέσα εκτός από το κορεσμένο φως του διαδρόμου που έμπαινε μέσα από το άνοιγμα της πόρτας. Ώσπου να προσαρμοστούν τα μάτια μου, η αποφασιστικότητα και η αυτοπεποίθησή μου είχαν χαθεί, όπως και κάθε σημάδι ζωτικότητας από αυτόν. Στο κρεβάτι μας, τα κάποτε χρυσά σκεπάσματα είχαν σπιλωθεί από χώμα και δηλητήριο και δεν θα ήταν ποτέ όπως πριν. Δεν ήθελα να κοιτάξω πέρα από αυτά όμως και να δω τον βρικόλακά μου να έχει παραιτηθεί, να αιμορραγεί πάνω στα σεντόνια με το βλέμμα καρφωμένο στο ταβάνι. Όλη η αποφασιστικότητα που με ώθησε να είμαι ειλικρινής με τον Charlie, και να συζητήσω ευθέως με την Rosalie, εξαφανίστηκε την στιγμή που έριξα τα μάτια μου πάνω του.

Μια άσβεστη επιθυμία γεννήθηκε μέσα μου: η ανάγκη να ριχτώ πάνω του, να κλάψω ανεξέλεγκτα, να αρχίσω να παραμιλάω πάνω στο στήθος του, να χαθώ μέσα του και να μην φύγω ποτέ. Ήθελα να εγκαταλείψω τα πάντα για λίγες στιγμές ανακούφισης στην αγκαλιά του. Καιγόμουν από την ανάγκη μου γι 'αυτόν να με παρηγορήσει με την αστείρευτη αγάπη και την προστασία του. Το σώμα μου ταλαντεύτηκε προς το μέρος του, έτοιμο να πάρει από αυτόν, χωρίς να σκεφτεί ή να νοιαστεί για το τι χρειαζόταν.

Με αυτή τη σκέψη ξεπέρασα τις ιδιοτελείς παρορμήσεις μου. Αρνήθηκα να θυσιάσω τις ανάγκες του για τις δικές μου. Αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που στεκόμουν εδώ σήμερα, αντί να βρίσκομαι σε εκείνο το κρεβάτι μαζί του, να σχεδιάζουμε το μέλλον μας και να τρομοκρατούμαι στη σκέψη του γάμου. Με ένα στεναγμό παραμέρισα τις προδοτικές μου τάσεις και επικεντρώθηκα στην αποστολή μου.

Το κεφάλι του στράφηκε από το ταβάνι προς το παράθυρο, καθώς ο σχεδόν αθόρυβος θρήνος μου έφτασε στα αυτιά του. Ένιωσα ότι κάτι σήμαινε αυτό στον ίδιο, αν και ήταν αδύνατο να προσδιορίσω τι. Θα μπορούσα να επιλέξω να ανησυχήσω γι' αυτό, ή θα μπορούσα να το αφήσω να περάσει. Με το να ανησυχώ όμως δεν θα κέρδιζα τίποτα γι 'αυτό πλησίασα το κρεβάτι.

Τα μάτια του ήταν κλειστά και τα χέρια του ήταν σφιγμένα, αλλά δεν υπήρχε άλλο δείγμα κίνησης. Κρίνοντας από την απίστευτη ποσότητα δηλητηρίου που είχε συγκεντρωθεί στο στρώμα και που εξακολουθούσε να ρέει από μέσα του, αμφέβαλα πως ήταν σε θέση να κουνηθεί και πολύ. Με το που το συνειδητοποίησα αυτό πανικοβλήθηκα. Μπροστά μου βρισκόταν αυτός ο έκπτωτος πληγωμένος άγγελος. Ήθελα απεγνωσμένα να του εξηγήσω και να παρακαλέσω να με συγχωρέσει, αλλά θα ήταν μάταιο και εγωιστικό από μέρους μου να το κάνω τώρα. Οι λέξεις δεν μπορούσαν να βάλουν τα κομμάτια του στη θέση τους, και αυτός απλά θα ξάπλωνε εκεί να πονά ενώ εγώ θα παρηγορούσα τη συνείδησή μου.

Τρέμοντας, έσκυψα πάνω από το κρεβάτι και πήγα κοντά του. Μπορεί να μην ήταν σε θέση να αποτραβηχτεί, αλλά πίεσε το πρόσωπό του στα μαξιλάρια σαν να περίμενε να δεχτεί κάποιο χτύπημα. Αν επέτρεπα στον εαυτό μου να συνειδητοποιήσει το νόημα αυτής της κίνησης θα είχα καταρρεύσει μπροστά του. Αντίθετα κοίταξα τις βρώμικες τούφες των μαλλιών του, γεμάτες λάσπη και δηλητήριο, κολλημένες στο κεφάλι του για πρώτη φορά από όσο μπορούσα να θυμηθώ.

Απαλά σήκωσα το χέρι μου για να σκουπίσω το υγρό μέτωπό του και τον ένιωσα να τρέμει κάτω από το άγγιγμά μου. Χαϊδεύοντας έτσι τα μαλλιά του γέμισα με μία δυσβάσταχτη τρυφερότητα για αυτόν. Δεν ήταν ο ανίκητος αθάνατός μου. Ήταν ένα άντρας που πονούσε, ένα αγόρι σε ανάγκη. Η επιφυλακτικότητά του στο άγγιγμά μου, μου ράγισε την καρδιά, αλλά δεν με αποθάρρυνε. Ακριβώς όπως ο ίδιος προσαρμόστηκε στη μυρωδιά μου πριν από λίγο καιρό, θα δούλευα το ίδιο σκληρά να κάνω το ίδιο για να τον παρηγορήσω. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν τόσο εύθραυστος όσο νόμιζε πως ήμουν εγώ. Χάιδεψα το κεφάλι του απαλά, απομακρύνοντας την απρόσκλητη βρωμιά και προσπαθώντας να εμποτίσω την αγάπη μου σε κάθε κίνηση. Το άλλο μου χέρι ακολούθησε το πρώτο πάνω από τα βυθισμένα του μάγουλα και το σμιλεμένο σαγόνι του. Πάνω από την ίσια μύτη και το μέτωπό του. Απαλά πάνω από τα κρυμμένα μάτια του και γύρω από τους μορφασμούς στο στόμα του. Συνέχιζα να τον αγγίζω σιωπηλά. Μέχρι που εκατοστό το εκατοστό το πρόσωπό του χαλάρωσε από την πονεμένη έκφρασή του και το κεφάλι του έγειρε στα χέρια μου λεπτό με το λεπτό.

Ποτέ δεν σταμάτησα τις κινήσεις μου καθώς σκαρφάλωσα πάνω από τα μαξιλάρια πίσω του και τύλιξα τον εαυτό μου γύρω του. Κινήθηκα από την μία πλευρά στην άλλη, ζεσταίνοντάς τον με το σώμα μου, χαλαρώνοντάς τον με τα χέρια μου, ελπίζοντας να τον καταπραΰνω με τη φροντίδα μου. Αργά-αργά άρχισα να αυξάνω την πίεση των δαχτύλων μου και τα έσυρα πιο χαμηλά: περιβάλλοντας τους κροτάφους και την περιοχή γύρω από τα αυτιά του, πιέζοντας ελαφρά τους αντίχειρές μου στον ανύπαρκτο σφυγμό του και πάνω στο λαιμό του. Απέφυγα επιδέξια τις ανοιχτές πληγές του που έσταζαν στους μηρούς μου και του θύμισα τη πρώτη φορά που με έφερε στο λιβάδι μας, δημιουργώντας βαριεστημένα σχήματα πάνω στο δέρμα του. Σχεδόν γουργούρισε με αγαλλίαση με αυτή την αίσθηση που κάποιος τον είχε αγγίξει με αγάπη.

Συνέχισα έτσι πάνω και κάτω, ανάμεσα στα μαλλιά και το λαιμό του χωρίς να αφήνω τα χέρια μου να χάνου επαφή μαζί του. Μια διαρκής υπενθύμιση της παρουσίας μου. Ήταν τόσο επιτακτικό όσο η λαχανιασμένη αναπνοή μου να ξέρει ότι ήμουν εκεί δίπλα του, ότι πάντα θα είμαι. Έπρεπε να ξέρει ότι όταν ποτέ πληγωνόταν ήθελα να τον φροντίσω. Ότι όταν ήταν λυπημένος, ήθελα να του παρέχω παρηγοριά. Ότι δεν ήξερα κανέναν άλλο τρόπο για να υπάρχω παρά με το να τον αγαπάω. Γι 'αυτό θα συνέχιζα για όση ώρα με άφηνε, σταματώντας μόνο για ακούσω τον ραγισμένο ψίθυρό του.

"Bella."

Ήθελα να πω κάτι βαθυστόχαστο, να δηλώσω τις προθέσεις και τη λύπη μου στην πρώτη λέξη μου προς αυτόν. Το μόνο που βγήκε ήταν ένα ασταθές,

"Ναι;"

"Γιατί... γιατί είσαι εδώ;"

«Πού αλλού θα μπορούσα να είμαι;" Ρώτησα δύσπιστα.

"Σπίτι."

Έσκυψα πάνω από το κεφάλι του και πίεσα τα χείλη μου στο σημάδι ανησυχίας ανάμεσα στα μάτια του και του απάντησα με ειλικρίνεια.

«Είμαι σπίτι."

Ξεφύσηξε μία ανάσα που δεν είχα συνειδητοποιήσει ότι κρατούσε, και σήκωσε το κεφάλι του μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου. Δεν ήταν συγχώρεση, αλλά ένδειξη της αποδοχής της παρουσίας μου, ίσως ακόμη και την επιθυμία του να βρίσκομαι εκεί.

"Αντιλαμβάνομαι την αναίδεια του αιτήματός μου, και σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα είναι το τελευταίο μου, αλλά πριν..."

Η φωνή του ράγισε πριν μπορέσει να ολοκληρώσει την πρότασή του, χωρίς να ξέρει ότι θα του έδινα ό, τι ζητούσε από μένα, ακόμα και αυτά που δεν τολμούσε να ζητήσει.

Με το κεφάλι του στην αγκαλιά μου, τράβηξα τον εαυτό μου ακόμα πιο κοντά σ 'αυτόν μέχρι που μπορούσε να νιώσει την ζεστασιά της κοιλιάς μου. Η αλλαγή της θέσης, μου επέτρεψε να τον λικνίσω με το σώμα μου, και να γυρίσει το κεφάλι του μέχρι που αναγκάστηκε να με κοιτάξει στα μάτια και να δει την αθόρυβη παράκλησή μου γι 'αυτόν να συνεχίσει.

"Πριν φύγεις, θα με αφήσεις να σε κρατήσω, εδώ δίπλα μου, για μια τελευταία φορά;"

Με κοίταξε, προετοιμάζοντας τον εαυτό του για την άρνηση μου, ικετεύοντάς με να καταδεχτώ να τον αγαπήσω. Ας πάει στα κομμάτια η αποφασιστηκότητά μου, δεν μπορούσα να σταματήσω τα δάκρυά μου από το να πέσουν πάνω του, το κάψιμο του προσώπου μου, ή την πνιγμένη μου απογοήτευση. Λες και θα μπορούσα ποτέ να τον αφήσω, αλλά και πάλι, η υγεία του ήταν η προτεραιότητά μου.

«Μπορείς να με κρατήσεις για όσο χρόνο χρειαστεί για να κοιμηθείς τη στιγμή που αφήσεις τον Carlisle να σε θεραπεύσει. Ακόμη και με όλο το πείσμα μου δεν νομίζω ότι μπορώ να σηκώσω τα χέρια σου αρκετά ψηλά για να τα τυλίξω γύρω μου."

Ήταν περιττό να ρωτήσω γιατί είχε αρνηθεί βοήθεια αρχικά. Βλέποντας τον τώρα, ήταν τόσο σαφές όσο ο πρωινός ήλιος. Δεν είχε τάσεις αυτοκτονίας, αλλά δεν είχε και τη θέληση να ζήσει. Ήταν, και ίσως ακόμα να είναι, απελπισμένος. Χωρίς ελπίδα, δεν υπάρχει ζωή, έτσι είχε επιλέξει να ξαπλώσει εδώ και απλά να υπάρχει.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά στην ερώτησή μου, γι 'αυτό γύρισα το βλέμμα μου προς την κατεύθυνση της πόρτας και είπα ένα όνομα.

"Carlisle."

Μέχρι τη στιγμή που κοίταξα πάλι τον Edward, ο Carlisle πέρασε μέσα από την πόρτα, κρατώντας ένα μπολ με το ένα χέρι και γάζες γαντζωμένες σε λαβίδες με το άλλο, ένα χαμόγελο γεμάτο ευγνωμοσύνη και ανακούφιση στο πρόσωπό του.

"Να 'σαι καλά Bella, που τον βοήθησες να δει το φως."

Δεν θα μπορούσα να αναγνωρίσω ή να δεχτώ την εκτίμησή του, γι 'αυτό προσπάθησα να αλλάξω το θέμα με μια ερώτηση που σίγουρα ήδη περίμενε.

«Στο παρελθόν, όταν τα παιδιά μου έχουν τραυματιστεί, είχαν τους συζύγους τους να τους φροντίσουν. Για κάποιο λόγο, ο Emmett προτιμά τις μεθόδους μεταφοράς δηλητηρίου της Rose από του πατέρα ή της μητέρας του. Ο Edward ποτέ δεν ήταν όσο απερίσκεπτος όσο οι άλλοι γιοι μου. Ποτέ δεν έχει υποστεί κανένα τραυματισμό που δεν μπορούσε να φροντίσει μόνος του και έτσι αυτό ποτέ δεν ήταν ζήτημα. Υποθέτω, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη την έκταση και τα σημεία των πληγών του, ότι δεν θα εκτιμούσε την άμεση προσέγγιση. "

Ο υπαινιγμός ενός λοξού χαμόγελου φάνηκε στο στόμα του Edward.

"Ναι, Carlisle, προτιμώ περισσότερο έναν κοινό κουβά από σάλιο της οικογένειας και αντισηπτικές γάζες, από το να ακούω τον Emmett να με κοροϊδεύει για την επόμενη χιλιετία."

Ποτέ πριν ο ωμός σαρκασμός δεν με γέμισε με ευφορία. Δεν θα με ένοιαζε αν παρέμενε για πάντα σαρκαστικός. Ήταν ένα σημάδι πως προσπαθούσε. Υπήρχε ακόμη λίγη θέληση μέσα του και δεν είχα κάνει τίποτα παρά να χαϊδέψω τα μαλλιά του και να του υποσχεθώ ότι θα με πάρει στην αγκαλιά του. Υπήρχαν ακόμα χιλιόμετρα να διασχίσουμε, αλλά το πρώτο βήμα είχε γίνει.

«Bella σκέφτηκα ότι μπορεί να θέλεις να με βοηθήσεις. Εάν χρησιμοποιήσεις τη λαβίδα, το δηλητήριο που μάζεψα δεν πρόκειται να αγγίξει το δέρμα σου. Κανονικά θα ήταν περιττό για σένα, αλλά ειλικρινά, αν υπήρχε κάποιος τρόπος για το δηλητήριο να βρει τρόπο να περάσει στην κυκλοφορία του αίματος μέσω της επιδερμίδας, θα τύχαινε σε σένα."

Ο Edward κούνησε το κεφάλι σοβαρά σε αυτά τα λόγια, γι 'αυτό επέλεξα να αγνοήσω τη φυσική τάση μου να αμφισβητήσω αυτή την άποψη, δεδομένου ότι ήταν αναπόφευκτα σωστή. Αυτό, και απλά χαιρόμουν που ήμουν σε θέση να κάνω κάτι τόσο βασικό όπως να φροντίσω τις πληγές του. Μια μέρα ήθελα να σταθώ ενώπιον του Θεού και να ορκιστώ να αγαπώ και να προστατεύω αυτόν τον άντρα στις δύσκολες και τις εύκολες μέρες. Σήμερα δέσμευα τον εαυτό μου σε αυτόν όχι με λόγια, αλλά με έναν όρκο καρδιάς.

Αν και ήταν δύσκολο λόγω της ειρωνικής επιθυμίας του Edward να μη γίνεται βάρος σε μένα.

"Σε παρακαλώ, μην αισθάνεσαι υποχρεωμένη να το κάνεις αυτό, πραγματικά δεν χρειάζεται. Δεν είναι σωστό να πρέπει να με φροντίζεις."

Ανόητε, παράλογε βρικόλακα.

"Προσπάθησε να με σταματήσεις. Το μόνο πράγμα που δεν είναι σωστό στην περίπτωσή μας είναι ότι ποτέ δεν το έχω κάνει στο παρελθόν.

"Τώρα πες μου πώς να το κάνω αυτό και τι μπορώ να κάνω για να απαλύνω τον πόνο."

Ο Edward δεν σχολίασε τα λόγια μου, αλλά οι σφιγμένοι ώμοι του χαλάρωσαν και πήρα αυτό ως ανταπόκριση. Ο Carlisle με καθοδήγησε δείχνοντάς μου τι έπρεπε να κάνω, ζητώντας μου να βγάλω το κουρελιασμένο και σκισμένο πουκάμισο του Edward ενώ τράβηξε ό, τι είχε απομείνει από το παντελόνι του. Περίμενα κάποιο σχόλιο από τον Edward σχετικά με την εμφάνισή του, δεδομένου ότι ποτέ πριν δεν τον είχα δει με τόσο λίγο ρούχα. Αντιθέτως με κοίταξε, ψάχνοντας το πρόσωπό μου για κάποιο σημάδι δυσφορίας. Φυσικά θα σκεφτόταν εμένα, ενώ ο ίδιος αιμορραγούσε ... ή καλύτερα έσταζε. Τον διαβεβαίωσα περνώντας τα δάχτυλά μου μία ακόμη φορά από τα μαλλιά του και ένα παρατεταμένο φιλί στο μέτωπό του. Γρήγορα άφησα το κεφάλι του στο μαξιλάρι και μετακινήθηκα από κάτω του για να φτάσω πιο εύκολα τις πληγές του.

Πήρα τη λαβίδα από τον Carlisle, μούσκεψα τη γάζα με δηλητήριο και την πέρασα πάνω από τις πληγές με αρκετή πίεση ώστε να μπει μέσα το δηλητήριο. Ο γιατρός είπε ότι το έκανα σωστά και εξήγησε τις διαφορετικές παραλλαγές του δηλητηρίου για διαφορετικές λειτουργίες. Μόνο το είδος που εκκρινόταν από τους σιαλογόνους αδένες τους είχε τις απαιτούμενες θεραπευτικές ιδιότητες. Βέβαια εγώ τον αγνόησα, προτιμώντας να παρακολουθήσω το θαύμα μπροστά μου.

Είχα αρχίσει με την βαθειά πληγή στο λαιμό του Edward. Με ανησυχούσε περισσότερο έχοντας δει την Victoria να τον δαγκώνει εκεί. Παραδόξως ήταν καθαρή πληγή, που έμοιαζε περισσότερο με κόψιμο από μαχαίρι παρά για πραγματικό δάγκωμα. Καθώς όμως έτριβα το δηλητήριο επάνω του, είδα τις δύο πλευρές να κολλούν μαζί και να σφραγίζονται. Ήταν δύσκολο να αναθεωρήσω τη γνώμη μου για μια ουσία που μου είχε προκαλέσει τέτοιο αβάσταχτο πόνο, και ευτυχώς θα μου προκαλούσε και πάλι, αλλά είχε την ικανότητα να θεραπεύει μαγικά τον Edward. Ήταν η προσωποποίηση των βιολογικών διαφορών μας, ότι στην πραγματικότητα δεν ήμαστε ίδιοι. Αλλά η φυσική δεν μπορούσε να πει κουβέντα για την ένωση σκέψεων ούτε για τον δεσμό της ψυχής μας.

Ο Carlisle βγήκε από το δωμάτιο, αφήνοντάς με στην εργασία μου, με μια ήσυχη λέξη στο γιο του. Τα λόγια του ήταν προορισμένα για να τα ακούσω κι εγώ αλλά προτίμησα να επικεντρωθώ στις πληγές, και όχι στις τρυφερές παρατηρήσεις του. Είχα αρκετά πράγματα να απασχολήσω το μυαλό μου, αφού τα τραύματα του Edward ήταν συντριπτικά. Αμυχές σε όλο το στομάχι του, τομές στους τένοντές του, σχισμές στην πλάτη του. Επικεντρώθηκα επιμελώς, επαναλαμβάνοντας τη διαδικασία, βυθίζοντας τη γάζα στο δηλητήριο, πλημμυρίζοντας τις πληγές, και βλέποντάς τες να κλείνουν. Κάθε μια από αυτές τις φρόντισα με τη μέγιστη φροντίδα και προσοχή. Είχε γίνει μια αλληγορία για τη δουλειά που χρειαζόταν η σχέση μας. Θα αντιμετώπιζα κάθε πληγή, θα την έντυνα με ειλικρίνεια, και θα έδιωχνα μακριά τον πόνο έτσι ώστε να επουλωθεί.

Τελικά η δουλειά έγινε, όλα κάτω από το άγρυπνο μάτι του βρικόλακά μου. Φάνηκε να περιμένει να τα παρατήσω και να φύγω, αλλά με το που τελείωσα, το μόνο που έκανα ήταν να προσπαθήσω να βρεθώ πιο κοντά του. Δεν νοιαζόμουν για τους λεκέδες από δηλητήριο, σύρθηκα κατά μήκος του σώματός του, συγκρατώντας το βάρος μου και μαζεύτηκα κάτω από το λαιμό του.

"Θέλεις να με κρατήσεις τώρα;"

Το καλό του χέρι κουνήθηκε δίπλα μου, αλλά μόνο κατάφερε να φτάσει στο γόνατό μου με το ελαφρότερο άγγιγμα. Συνοφρυώθηκε και είπε με έναν παραιτημένο αναστεναγμό,

«Περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο, αλλά παρά την ευγενική σου φροντίδα, φαίνεται ότι το πείσμα μου προκάλεσε να χάσω πάρα πολλά υγρά για να κουνηθώ."

Νωρίτερα ήμουν πολύ επικεντρωμένη στο να διαβάζω τη συναισθηματική του κατάσταση μέσα από τα μάτια του για να παρατηρήσω το χρώμα τους. Φαινόταν σαν να είχε χάσει τον αγώνα που τον είχε τραυματίσει τόσο. Το χρυσαφί είχε γίνει μαύρο και οι κύκλοι κάτω από τα μάτια του έντονοι. Η ανάγκη του για τροφή ήταν απελπιστική. Έπρεπε πια να καλέσω τον Emmett, ελπίζοντας ότι η δουλειά στην οποία τον είχα στείλει με την άφιξή μου για να αποσπάσω την προσοχή του ήταν επιτυχής.

Αφού έκατσα πίσω από το κεφάλι του Edward, φώναξα τον αδελφό του. Με κοίταζε με προσήλωση, όπως πάντα, προσπαθώντας να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις μου. Ένιωσα λύπη να με σουβλίζει που δεν ρώτησε να μάθει τι περνούσε από το κεφάλι μου, γιατί σίγουρα ήθελα να τις απλώσω όλες μπροστά του, αν το επιθυμούσε, αλλά φάνηκε να φοβάται να ζητήσει τίποτα παραπάνω από τη μικρή του παράκληση.

Απάντησα στην ερώτησή του με την άφιξη του Emmett.

"Έφερες την παραγγελία;"

Ο Emmett με κοίταξε περίεργα, όπως είχε κάνει όταν του το πρότεινα για πρώτη φορά. Όταν έφτασα στο σπίτι και μπήκα στο σαλόνι, βημάτιζε πάνω κάτω δίπλα από το παράθυρο, γρυλίζοντας περιοδικά που ο αδελφός του δεν τον άφηνε να τον βοηθήσει. Δεν άντεχε να παρακολουθεί την οικογένειά του να υποφέρει χωρίς να έχει τρόπο να διορθώσει την κατάσταση. Η Esme του θύμισε ότι ο Edward θα έπρεπε να πάει για κυνήγι όταν γίνει καλά, και ότι Emmett μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει τότε. Αντίθετα, αυτός απάντησε με μία αυθάδεια που δεν είχα δει ποτέ κανέναν από τους Cullen να χρησιμοποιεί προς την μητέρα τους.

«Πώς στο διάολο θα μπορέσει να πάει για κυνήγι; Έχασε σχεδόν όλο το καταραμένο δηλητήριό του όταν προσπαθούσε να μας αποφύγει. Με πέταξε έξω από το δωμάτιό του και έμεινε στο κρεβάτι του, αφήνοντας ό, τι τον κρατά ζωντανό να ξεχειλίζει από μέσα του με το να αρνείται την βοήθειά μας!"

Η Esme, έχοντας πάντα επίγνωση του πόνου των παιδιών της, αγνόησε το ξέσπασμά του, αλλά αποφάσισα να επέμβω πριν επιδεινωθεί η κατάσταση. Η πρότασή μου να πάει ο Emmett να φέρει κάτι για τον Edward, συναντήθηκε με μία αντίδραση σαν να είχα μόλις φιληθεί με τον Aro μπροστά στα μάτια τους. Η σύγχυση και οι διευκρινίσεις άρχισαν, ώστε να εξηγήσω ότι δεν εννοούσα ότι έπρεπε να πετάξει ένα αιλουροειδές πάνω στο επιρρεπές σώμα του Edward για να φάει. Τελικά όμως, με πολλή γκρίνια από την πλευρά του για την απώλεια της γεύσης και για το ότι θα ήταν αγενές να φάει στο κρεβάτι, έφυγε για να φροντίσει το πρόβλημα.

"Ναι. Συγνώμη φίλε, απορρόφησε τη γεύση από το δοχείο, γι 'αυτό θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ χάλια. Μπορεί να μην είναι φρέσκο από την πηγή, αλλά θα καλύψει την ανάγκη μέχρι να μπορείς να πάρεις κάτι μόνος σου."

Ανοίγοντας τη χαρτοσακούλα που κρατούσε, (προφανώς πήρε την αναφορά μου για παραγγελία στην κυριολεξία) έβγαλε πολλές θερμοφόρες.

«Εγώ, εεε, δεν ήξερα τι θα σου τραβούσε την όρεξη, γι 'αυτό συναντήθηκα με τον Jasper και κάναμε ένα είδος μπουφέ για σένα. Υπάρχει άλκη, ελάφι, μαύρη αρκούδα, πούμα και κογιότ."

Ανέφερε το τελευταίο με ένα διαβολικό χαμόγελο που προκάλεσε τον Edward να ανταποκριθεί με τον ίδιο τρόπο.

«Εάν ήδη έχει χάλια γεύση, ας μείνω σταθερά στο ίδιο θέμα. Δώσε μου το σκύλο."

Το ότι δεν αντέδρασα καθόλου σε αυτό ήταν μία απόδειξη για το πόσο τα πράγματα είχαν αλλάξει. Αντίθετα σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και φίλησε τη μύτη του.

"Θα σε αφήσω για λίγο μόνο σου για να γίνεις βρικόλακας."

Φαινόταν απρόθυμος και έκπληκτος. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει ότι δεν θα μάλωνα μαζί του για να βρίσκομαι εκεί όταν θα έπαιρνε την τροφή του. Μπορούσα να τον εμπιστεύομαι, και ακόμα σωστά πίστευα ότι δεν θα με έβλαπτε, αλλά το έκανε για την προστασία μου. Ήταν καιρός πια να το σεβαστώ αυτό.

Δυστυχώς, μπορεί να είχα κλείσει τις πληγές του σώματός του, αλλά οι πληγές μέσα του μόλις που είχαν μπαλωθεί.

"Θα ξανάρθεις;"

Έσκυψα από πάνω του μέχρι τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια.

"Πάντα θα έρχομαι πίσω σε σένα."

Πήρα την τσάντα μου, και περπάτησα γύρω από το χάλι που είχε δημιουργήσει στην αντίστασή του, και πήγα να βρω την Alice.

"Στο δωμάτιό μου." Φώναξε από τις σκάλες σε μένα.

Καθόταν στο κρεβάτι της με ένα κενό βλέμμα στα μάτια της.

"Τι σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορείς να δεις τίποτα;"

"Ο Jacob δεν πρόκειται να κάνει έφοδο στο σπίτι και να σε κλέψει, εάν αυτό είναι που υπονοείς. Είτε είσαι ακόμα ανίδεη ως προς το τι πρέπει να κάνεις ή ο Edward δεν έχει αποφασίσει αν πρόκειται να το δεχτεί. Είναι σχεδόν σαν να είστε πίσω σε εκείνο τον απότομο γκρεμό, τα δάχτυλα των ποδιών σας είναι στην άκρη, αλλά μπορείτε ακόμα να κάνετε πίσω ή να πηδήξετε. Αυτή η ιδιοτροπία δεν έχει φανεί ακόμα, αλλά έρχεται. Εξακολουθώ να βλέπω ένα όραμα του εαυτού μου που βλέπει όραμα. Δεν είναι καθόλου χρήσιμο."

Μπορούσα να αισθανθώ τον παροξυσμό της Alice να αυξάνεται. Παρά τη γρίνια μου για την εμμονή της με τη μόδα και την ενόχληση του Edward που ήξερε τα πάντα, και οι δύο είχαμε την τάση να τα αγνοούμε ξέροντας ότι αυτός ήταν ο τρόπος της να αντιμετωπίζει καταστάσεις. Μην έχοντας αναμνήσεις από τη ζωή της σαν άνθρωπος και με τους υπαινιγμούς της πως αυτή η ζωή ήταν σκέτη κόλαση, επέλεγε να είναι αισιόδοξη, και εξέφραζε αυτήν την αισιοδοξία κάνοντας το δικό της μικρό μέρος του κόσμου όμορφο. Τα οράματά της ήταν περίπου το ίδιο. Ήταν τόσο δικό της κομμάτι όσο και η ακοή ή η όρασή της. Δεν ήταν έκπληξη για κανέναν όταν την πανικόβαλλε η αποτυχία των οραμάτων της, ήταν σαν να τυφλωνόταν. Γι' αυτό το λόγο μπορούσα να συγχωρήσω την ανυπομονησία της για τον Edward και εμένα να διορθώσουμε τα λάθη μας για να μπορεί να συνεισφέρει στο φινάλε.

"Λυπάμαι που πηγαίνεις στα τυφλά Alice, αλλά τώρα πιστεύω ότι είναι καλύτερα έτσι. Δεν νομίζω ότι θα μπορούσα να αντέξω να ξέρω πώς θα τελειώσουν όλα. Θα διέγραφε τη θυσία και την προσπάθεια να διορθώσουμε τα πράγματα μόνοι μας. Και αυτό είναι που χρειαζόμαστε, να βάλουμε στην άκρη όλους και όλα και απλά να είμαστε εμείς χωρίς καμία παρέμβαση. Υπήρχε πολύ συνωστισμός στη σχέση μας τώρα τελευταία, και ήρθε η ώρα να κάνουμε κάποιες αναδιαρθρώσεις.

Ελπίζω να ξέρεις ότι αυτό δεν έχει να κάνει καθόλου με εσένα ή τις αμέτρητες φορές που μας έχεις βοηθήσει. Επειδή δεν είναι έτσι. Χωρίς εσένα, είναι πολύ πιθανό ότι ο Edward και εγώ ποτέ δεν θα ξανασμίγαμε, ή αν είχε επιτύχει το στόχο του να πεθάνει, κανένας από μας δε θα ήταν εδώ τώρα. Δεν ξέρω αν σου έχω πει ποτέ πόσο σε αγαπάω και σε ευχαριστώ γι' αυτό. Ίσως θα μπορούσα να μοιραστώ τα έξοδα της Porsche με τον Edward;"

"Θα πρέπει να έχεις επίγνωση της τιμής πριν αποφασίσεις να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο. Και έλεος, μπορώ να καταλάβω υπαινιγμούς. Εγώ απλώς θα μείνω εδώ στο δωμάτιό μου, μόνη μου, σε οραματική δυσκοιλιότητα. Μη διστάσετε να παραμείνετε αναποφάσιστοι."

Μπορεί να μην στοιχημάτιζα ποτέ εναντίον της, αλλά θα έβρισκα έναν τρόπο για να την αποτρέψω όταν όλα τελείωναν επιτέλους. Μέχρι τότε, αποφάσισα να της τα πω όλα γιατί παρά το γεγονός ότι ήταν θυμωμένη, ενδιαφερόταν πραγματικά για μας. Με το δικό της τρόπο πως πρέπει να τα ξέρει όλα.

"Οι πληγές του έχουν επουλωθεί και ο Emmett του παρέχει αίμα τη στιγμή που μιλάμε. Ο Carlisle λέει ότι θα πονάει για λίγο, αλλά θα ανακτήσει τη δύναμή του σύντομα. Τότε θα μπορεί να πλυθεί και θα…"

Σταμάτησα απότομα καθώς μου ήρθε μία ιδέα η οποία αμέσως διακόπηκε από ένα στρίγκλισμα.

«Ο Edward βρίσκεται ακόμη σε συναισθηματική παράλυση, οπότε δεν ξέρω πως θα αντιδράσει. Αλλά εδώ είναι αυτό που επρόκειτο να μου ζητήσεις. Και για την ιστορία, ξέρω τον αδερφό μου. Δεν θα ανεχθεί το ντάντεμα, αλλά αυτό είναι σωστό. Μπορεί να ενδιαφέρομαι γι' αυτόν, αλλά υπάρχει ένας ρόλος που η οικογένειά του δεν μπορεί να εκπληρώσει. Για τον τελευταίο μισό αιώνα που τον γνωρίζω ήταν πάντα μόνος με τον εαυτό του. Φρόντισέ τον. Κανείς άλλος δεν το έχει κάνει ποτέ. Θα πρέπει να έχει σχεδόν τελειώσει τώρα, ό, τι άλλο χρειάζεστε θα πρέπει να είναι εκεί."

Την αγκάλιασα με εκτίμηση, αποφασισμένη ότι κανείς ποτέ δεν θα αμφισβητούσε πως ένιωθα γι' αυτή την οικογένεια, και γύρισα να φύγω.

"Και Bella; Είστε οι δυο σας πλέον. Δεν θα ψάξω το μέλλον ξανά. Σου έχω εμπιστοσύνη."

"Εντάξει mister, θεραπεύτηκες και έφαγες. Ήρθε η ώρα σε καθαρίσουμε από τη βρωμιά της μέρας."

Καθόταν επάνω στο κρεβάτι ανάμεσα σε λεκιασμένα σεντόνια, φορώντας μόνο ένα μποξεράκι με το πρόσωπό του να αλλάζει διάφορες εκφράσεις. Ανακούφιση, και κάτι που θα μπορούσα μόνο να περιγράψω ως ένα συνδυασμό αυτό-αποστροφής και ενόχλησης.

"Αν είσαι εδώ μόνο για να το παίξεις νταντά, σε παρακαλώ μην ασχολείσαι. Δεν έχεις κανένα χρέος να πληρώσεις. Θα είμαι...δυνατός… ξανά αρκετά σύντομα."

Ναι, είχαμε ακόμα χιλιόμετρα να διανύσουμε.

Πήγα κοντά του, πήρα το χέρι του και το τοποθέτησα πάνω από την καρδιά μου, ενώ αναρωτιόμουν αμυδρά αν μπορούσε να την ακούσει να ραγίζει με αυτή του τη σκέψη.

"Εσύ με νταντεύεις κάθε φορά που με κρατάς για να μην γλιστρήσω; Όταν είμαι αναστατωμένη; Όταν κλείνεις τις πληγές μου; Μήπως με προστατεύεις επειδή το θεωρείς καθήκον σου, Edward;"

Τράβηξε πίσω το χέρι του με θυμό.

"Επίτηδες λες τέτοιες κουταμάρες; Τι άλλο περιμένεις να κάνω; Να σε αφήσω να πέσεις; Να πάθεις κακό; Να πληγωθείς; Μπορεί να είμαι ένα άψυχο τέρας, αλλά ακόμη κι εγώ δεν είμαι τόσο άκαρδος ώστε να σε βλέπω να υποφέρεις."

"Τότε νομίζεις ότι εγώ είμαι."

Σταμάτησα, αφήνοντάς του χρόνο μόνο για να το επιβεβαιώσει ή να το αρνηθεί, αλλά το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να ακουμπήσει το κεφάλι στα χέρια του.

"Αν η Esme, η Rose, και η Alice φροντίζουν τους συντρόφους τους, γιατί να είναι διαφορετικά για εμένα; Δεν το κάνω γιατί έχω να πληρώσω κάποιο χρέος, είναι η δουλειά μου. Το μόνο που έκανες πάντα είναι να θυσιάζεις τον εαυτό σου για μένα Edward. Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου. Άφησέ με να σε φροντίσω. Σε παρακαλώ. "

Με τράβηξε δίπλα του στο κρεβάτι, πιο βίαια απ 'ότι συνήθως, και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του στην κοιλότητα του λαιμού μου. Έμεινε εκεί για μια στιγμή. Εισέπνευσε τη μυρωδιά μου, εκπνέοντας τη κούραση του, ακούγοντας τον χτύπο της καρδιάς μου, και νιώθοντας την κίνηση του στήθους μου. Τον κράτησα κοντά μου, απολαμβάνοντας την παρουσία του, με την έξαψη αποτυπωμένη στο δέρμα μου εκεί που συναντούσε το κεφάλι, στην αίσθηση των μαλλιών του ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά μου, τη μυρωδιά του που θόλωνε το μυαλό μου με την αγάπη μου γι' αυτόν.

"Μπορείς να πάρεις ό, τι δικό μου έχω να σου δώσω, Bella. Απλά σε παρακαλώ, σε εκλιπαρώ, μην θυσιάσεις την ευτυχία σου για μένα."

Ένιωσα το βάρος της αγωνίας του, βαθιά μέσα μου. Συνέτριβε και διέλυε το είναι μου, με λύγιζε. Ήθελα να υποκύψω, και να βυθιστώ στα βάθη της και ποτέ να μην βγω. Αλλά ο Edward κουβαλούσε το βάρος αυτής της αγωνίας, και έτσι θα έκανα και εγώ.

Επιχειρώντας να σηκώσω το πρόσωπό του, προσπάθησα να μιλήσω παρά τον κόμπο στο λαιμό μου.

«Κοίταξέ με. Εσύ. Είσαι. Η ευτυχία μου."

Τα μάτια του συναντήθηκαν με τα δικά μου καθώς συνέχισα.

"Ο μόνος τρόπος με τον οποίο θα μπορούσα να παραιτηθώ από την ευτυχία μου είναι να βλέπω να υπομείνεις τέτοιο πόνο. Δεν μπορώ να αντέξω να σε βλέπω πληγωμένο, ακόμα κι αν είναι αποτέλεσμα των δικών μου χεριών. Δεν θα ζητήσω να με συγχωρέσεις ακόμα, αλλά θα σε παρακαλέσω να με αφήσεις να είμαι δίπλα σου. Άσε με να σε βοηθήσω. Μοιράσου το φορτίο σου μαζί μου."

"Δεν έχεις κανένα λόγο να αισθάνεσαι ένο…"

Τον διέκοψα, με το χέρι μου πάνω από το στόμα του.

"Σκάσε, Edward. Ποτέ πριν δεν σου έχω πει κάτι τέτοιο, και ελπίζω ποτέ να μην ξαναχρειαστεί να το κάνω. Αλλά μην το λες αυτό. Έχω πολλά για τα οποία πρέπει να αισθάνομαι ένοχη, αλλά δεν πρόκειται γι' αυτό. Είναι κάτι πολύ πιο σημαντικό. Μπορώ να ζήσω με την ενοχή μου. Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς σου δίνω την αγάπη μου."

Με κοίταξε, έντονα και αποφασιστικά, προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει την αλήθεια πίσω από τα λόγια μου. Ποτέ δεν απέστρεψε το βλέμμα του ή ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια, ήταν πάρα πολύ σημαντικό να γνωρίζει την ειλικρίνεια της δήλωσής μου. Χρόνος πέρασε και βουνά μετακινήθηκαν πριν σκύψει το κεφάλι του, με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο στο καλυμμένο με το χέρι μου στόμα του. Ένιωσα την μικρή πίεση των χειλιών του στην παλάμη μου.

"Πώς προτίθεσαι να με καθαρίσεις τότε;"

Πιο αργά από ό, τι τον είχα δει ποτέ να κινείται, ο Edward περπάτησε μέχρι το μπάνιο. Δεν δέχθηκε τη βοήθεια μου, αλλά κράτησε το χέρι μου στο δικό του. Ερχόταν κοντά μου και με άφηνε δίπλα του. Παλάμη με παλάμη, ένωνε τον εαυτό του μαζί μου τόσο δυνατά όσο ένα ιερό χειροφίλημα.

Καθώς μπήκαμε μέσα στο σκοτεινό μπάνιο, με το μόνο φως που ερχόταν από μικροσκοπικές φλόγες που τρεμόπαιζαν, και με το χορό του ατμού ανάμεσά τους, κατάλαβα ότι έμοιαζε περισσότερο με μια ρομαντική στιγμή από ένα λουτρό επούλωσης. Άρχισα να πανικοβάλλομαι και να τραβιέμαι μακριά του, ανησυχώντας ότι θα νόμιζε πως θεωρούσα ότι ήμαστε έτοιμοι γι 'αυτό, ή ότι προσπαθούσα να ξεπεράσω τα όρια που είχε θέσει.

"Εγώ…. Μπορώ να περιμένω στο δωμάτιό σου, αν ... αν θέλεις. Δεν… δεν χρειάζεται να είμαι εδώ. Δεν… θέλω να νιώθεις άβολα ή να νομίζεις ότι σε πιέζω. Ορκίζομαι δεν προσπαθώ να κάνω τίποτα. Απλά σκέφτηκα ότι θα σε κάνει να αισθανθείς καλύτερα. Εγώ απλώς θα περιμένω έξω. Πάρε όσο χρόνο θέλεις. "

Δεν άφησε το χέρι μου καθώς μπήκε στην μπανιέρα με ένα σιγανό αναστεναγμό ευχαρίστησης.

"Αν μπορείς να βάλεις τον ματωμένο καρπό σου στο στόμα μου, τότε μπορείς να μπεις στην αναθεματισμένη μπανιέρα."

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που είχε κάνει αναφορά στα γεγονότα της ημέρας, αλλά το έκανε καθώς με ενθάρρυνε να μείνω μαζί του. Μπορούσα να αισθανθώ την επικείμενη συζήτησή μας να έρχεται, αλλά τώρα δεν ήταν ώρα για τέτοια. Ήθελε να είμαι μαζί του και θα ήμουν ηλίθια να του αρνηθώ οτιδήποτε. Έβγαλα όλα τα ρούχα μου, εκτός από το μαγιό που είχα δανειστεί από την Alice. Πριν να μπω μέσα, έβαλα μουσική στο ηχοσύστημα.

Με μετακίνησε έτσι ώστε να κάθομαι δίπλα του, ώμο με ώμο, στην τεράστια μπανιέρα. Η υγρασία στον αέρα, φωτισμένη από τα κεριά, το χαμηλό φως, η γλυκιά μουσική του πιάνου και η διαφορά του ζεστού νερού και του κρύου δέρματος του Edward, όλα ήταν ένα αιθέριο όνειρο.

"Ξέρεις ποιο κομμάτι είναι αυτό που παίζει;"

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου. Είχα διαλέξει απλώς να παίζει κλασικό πιάνο. Ήταν η προσωποποίηση του Edward, και ήθελα κάτι που θα τον κάνει να αισθάνεται περισσότερο ο εαυτός του ξανά.

"Είναι το Reverie του Debussy. Είναι μία ονειρική ή σκεπτική κατάσταση στην οποία κάποιος μπορεί να χαθεί στις ονειροπολήσεις του," αναστέναξε καθώς άρχισα να τον πλένω.

Με ευλάβεια τον καθάρισα με ένα σφουγγάρι. Ξέπλυνα τις βρωμιές και το δηλητήριο, το ξεραμένο αίμα μου και τα αόρατα δάκρυα, τον πόνο και την αγωνία της ημέρας. Κάθε πέρασμα του σφουγγαριού και πιτσίλισμα του νερού μας ανανέωνε. Πάνε οι μέρες της αδιαφορίας μου και των βασάνων του, των παρεξηγήσεων και των ανασφαλειών, της ανισορροπίας μεταξύ μας. Από αυτή τη στιγμή θα είμαστε απλά ο Edward και η Bella που μοιραζόμαστε τη ζωή μας και τους εαυτούς μας με τον άλλον.

Όταν τον είχα καθαρίσει εντελώς, με κράτησε κοντά του, με το κεφάλι μου στον ώμο του, και τα χέρια του τυλίγοντάς με στο σώμα του.

«Αυτό ήταν παλιά η ονειροπόλησή μου, ξέρεις. Για ογδόντα χρόνια βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά μου, ονειρευόμουν την οικειότητα του αγγίγματος κάποιου άλλου. Ένα χέρι μέσα στο δικό μου, ένα χάδι στο πρόσωπό μου, ένα κεφάλι γερμένο στο στήθος μου ... να νιώθω μία ανάσα στο λαιμό μου και ένα σώμα να πιέζεται κοντά στο δικό μου. Πράγματα που τόσο συχνά θεωρούνται δεδομένα, η απλή αίσθηση του να σε προσεγγίζει κάποιος. Αλλά όταν σου αρνούνται κάτι τέτοιο, λαχταράς και πονάς γι' αυτό. Γιατί σε αυτή τη στιγμιαία επαφή με κάποιον άλλο, ηρεμεί η μοναξιά και γίνεσαι μέρος αυτού του κόσμου έστω για μια στιγμή. Είχα σχεδόν παρατήσει κάθε ελπίδα ότι θα έβρισκα ποτέ αυτό το άγγιγμα που απηχεί σε όλο το σώμα και παρηγορεί την ψυχή, το όνειρο πως κάποια μια μέρα θα με αγαπούσε. Μέχρι που ήρθες εσύ. Μαζί σου, βρήκα την ονειροπόλησή μου. Βρήκα τα πάντα. "

Κρατήθηκα πάνω του πιο σφιχτά και φίλησα την καρδιά του. Μπορεί να μην χτυπούσε αλλά δεν έχει υπάρξει ποτέ καμία άλλη με τέτοια ικανότητα να αγαπάει. Ξεκίνησα να του πω αυτό, αλλά με διέκοψε, γέρνοντας το κεφάλι μου μέχρι να τον κοιτάξω.

"Μην πεις τίποτα ακόμα. Σου είπα πριν πολύ καιρό ότι ήμουν εγωιστής, και είμαι. Σε παράτησα μια φορά για την ασφάλειά σου, όσο ανόητο και αν ήταν, και σχεδόν σάπισα μέσα μου χωρίς εσένα. Νόμιζα όμως ότι αν ποτέ δεν με ήθελες πλέον θα είχα την αξιοπρέπεια να μείνω στην άκρη για σένα. Έκανα λάθος, τόσο λάθος. Πρέπει να σου ζητήσω, να σε παρακαλέσω και να σε ικετέψω, η περηφάνια και η αξιοπρέπειά μου ας πάνε στα κομμάτια, σε παρακαλώ... σε παρακαλώ ... μη με αφήσεις.

Φοβάμαι τόσο πολύ να σε χάσω Isabella. Ακόμα και όταν νόμιζα ότι ήσουν νε... ότι είχες πεθάνει... δεν ήμουν τόσο τρομοκρατημένος, γιατί μπορούσα να σε ακολουθήσω στο σκοτάδι. Αλλά δεν υπάρχει μέρος για μένα να πάω αυτή τη φορά."

Έκανε με λυγμούς την παράκλησή του, ολόκληρο το σώμα του να τρέμει με δύναμη.

"Θα σε πάρω με όποιον τρόπο με θέλεις, σαν φίλο σου ή εραστή σου, ή έναν απλό γείτονα. Απλά σε παρακαλώ, κράτησέ με. Κράτησέ με στη ζωή σου, ακόμα κι αν δεν μπορείς να μ' αγαπάς πια. Το μόνο πράγμα που δεν μπορώ να αντέξω σε αυτό το κόσμο είναι να σε χάσω. Χωρίς εσένα, δεν μπορώ να υπάρχω."

Μανιωδώς ανέβηκα στην αγκαλιά του και άγγιξα κάθε μέρος του σώματός του με το δικό μου. Τα χέρια μας, τα στήθη μας ενωμένα, τα πόδια μου μπερδεμένα με τα δικά του, το πρόσωπό μου μπροστά στο δικό του, τα στόματά μας να αναπνέουν τον ίδιο αέρα και τα μέτωπά μας να ακουμπούν καθώς περνούσα το ένα μου χέρι μέσα από τα μαλλιά του. Έκλαψα τα δάκρυα που δεν μπορούσε να χύσει και έτρεμα μαζί του. Θα μας κρατούσα έτσι κολλημένους αν μπορούσα. Ήθελα με το άγγιγμά μου να γεμίσω το κενό που ένιωθε και να τον δεσμεύσω αιώνια με μένα.

"Όχι μια μέρα. Τώρα σε αγαπάω, σαν φίλο μου και εραστή μου, σαν τον κόσμο και την ψυχή μου. Θα σε κρατήσω Edward. Δεν θα υπάρξει ποτέ μια ημέρα που δεν θα σε ψάξω ή δεν θα θέλω να είμαι δίπλα σου. Δεν θα υπάρξει ποτέ μέρος που θα πάω και δεν θα μπορείς να με ακολουθήσεις. Κάθε επιλογή μου είσαι εσύ. Πάντα θα είσαι εσύ. Δεν μπορείς να παρακαλάς για κάτι που είναι ήδη και πάντα θα είναι δικό σου. Ό, τι είμαι, θα είναι πάντα εσύ.

Η αγκαλιά μας έσφιξε. Ο αέρας γύρω μας καθάρισε από τους ατμούς και το νερό κρύωσε, όμως ακόμα δεν αφήσαμε ο ένας τον άλλο.

Δεν ήταν μια νίκη ή ακόμα μία συμφωνία.

Ήταν δύο στόματα που ανέπνεαν ένα κρύο και σπασμένο αμήν.

**So…tell me what do you think? ****Πείτε μου τις σκέψεις σας…****good****, ****bad****…****awful****...**

**Chapter notes:**

_References therein, in order of appearance:_

Music When the Lights Go Out- song by The Libertines

"Death of Isolde", from Richard Wagner's opera "Tristan and Isolde" (think pre-Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet…sorta)

Warner Brother's cartoon with Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny… "Kill the Rabbit" set to Wagner's "Flight of the Valkyries"

Poem: We Wear the Mask- Paul Dunbar

Sonnet XVII- Neruda

Last Request- song by Paulo Nutini

Sonnet 116- William Shakespeare

Poem: No Man is an Island – John Donne

Romeo and Juliet- Shakespeare

Poem: Dream within a Dream- Edgar Allen Poe

Someday You Will be Loved and I Will Follow You into the Dark- by Death Cab for Cutie

Hallelujah- by Leonard Cohen, Jeff Buckley, or Rufus Wainwright.

**Just ****so ****you ****know****…όπως ανέφερε και η συγγραφέας της ιστορίας στο τέλος αυτού του κεφαλαίου αυτή δεν είναι καν η αρχή… έχουν ακόμη πολύ δρόμο για να λύσουν τα θέματά τους… Εξάλλου ****το ****καλό ****πράγμα ****αργεί ****να ****γίνει****!**

**The original chapter 3 "Touch" can be found here! **/s/4891389/3/Atlas_Shrugged

Rec: "The Beauty of his eyes" by AlexaET

A story that nears its end… unfortunately for us the girls who fell in love with Blindward(hugs)! Anyway, just like good things need time, they also end at some point right?

/s/5932808/1/The_Beauty_of_His_Eyes

Isabella was given a second chance to live a life she had long lost. She took it and meets Edward; he helps her heal. But when all crumbles will she be able to help him? Or are they both going to fall apart? A story of family, strength and love.

**Go give my girl Alexa some love! It's worth it! **

**Till the next chapter… ****Τα****λέμε****! **


	4. Πάρε

**DISCLAIMER: All rights for this story belong to JeesieChreesie. In general, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer so we are both sad to say that we do not claim any of the characters, names and places.**

**A/N: Please do not hate for being late by three weeks. Life is really demanding wight now so be patient with me. Get on with it…see you at the bottom.**

**Κεφάλαιο 4: Πάρε**

_"Ο ήλιος έρχεται."_

Οι ακτίνες της αυγής απλώθηκαν μέσα στο δωμάτιο, ζεσταίνοντας το χρυσό πάπλωμα, δημιουργώντας ένα αίσθημα ελπίδας γύρω μου. Είχαμε επιβιώσει την πιο σκοτεινή ώρα μας, και τώρα ήταν μια νέα μέρα για να φτιάξουμε τα πράγματα.

Το προηγούμενο βράδυ μείναμε στην μπανιέρα, κρατώντας ο ένας τον άλλο, απολαμβάνοντας την αίσθηση του αγγίγματος του άλλου που καθησύχαζε και τους δυο μας. Αν και είχα μόνο επιδιώξει να τον φροντίσω, το ότι το έκανα θεράπευσε και εμένα. Η παρουσία και οι αδυναμίες του γέμισαν το κενό στην καρδιά μου που ακόμη αιμορραγούσε και ποτέ δεν σταμάτησε μετά την επιστροφή του. Κάτι μέσα μου αναγνώριζε την ενστικτώδη ανάγκη όχι μόνο να είμαι μαζί του, αλλά να είμαι εκεί γι 'αυτόν. Να είμαστε για πάντα ένα. Ήξερα τώρα ότι ήμουν μαζί του πριν, αλλά είχα αποτύχει να τον αφήσω να μπει μέσα μου. Να αποδεχτώ τις ανάγκες, τις επιθυμίες, τους φόβους και τις αδυναμίες του σαν δικές μου. Με τα σώματά μας κολλημένα το ένα στο άλλο, ανέπνευσα το άρωμά του, για να τον κρατήσω μαζί μου. Μέσα μου. Να ζει από μένα.

Τελικά, το νερό κρύωσε και το σώμα μου με πρόδωσε όταν άρχισε να τρέμει, αναγκάζοντας τον Edward να κάνει κάτι γι' αυτό. Με ξύπνησε από την ονειροπόληση μας, στεγνώνοντας και ντύνοντάς με προσεκτικά. Ήθελα να τον σταματήσω, να του πω ότι δεν ήθελα να ανησυχεί για μένα, γιατί ήταν η σειρά μου να τον βοηθήσω. Αλλά μέσα στα μάτια του έκαιγε η ίδια ανάγκη με τη δική μου. Το προηγούμενο βράδυ είχε αναγκαστεί να κάτσει στην άκρη και να αφήσει κάποιον άλλο να κρατήσει ζεστή και να προστατεύσει αυτήν που ήταν δική του. Έπρεπε να κρατήσει την απόστασή του από το παγωμένο σώμα μου, και να παρακολουθήσει καθώς το σώμα του εχθρού του με σκέπαζε με τη θερμότητά του. Άκουσε πώς το αίμα μου ζεστάθηκε και άρχισε να ρέει πιο γρήγορα στις φλέβες μου, πώς αναστέναξα με ανακούφιση και υπέκυψα στα βάθη της λήθης μουρμουρίζοντας το όνομα ενός άλλου. Το υπέμεινε για την προστασία μου, αλλά το κάλεσμα να διεκδικήσει εκ νέου τη θέση του ως ο άνθρωπος που με προστατεύει και με φροντίζει τον έτρωγε, όπως λύγιζε εμένα η ενοχή μου.

Έμεινα σιωπηλή και τον άφησα στο έργο του, καθώς έτριβε την πετσέτα πάνω στο υγρό σώμα μου, αφαιρώντας κάθε σταγόνα νερού και χρησιμοποιώντας την τριβή για να με κρατήσει ζεστή. Αντί να διαμαρτυρηθώ όταν κάλυψε το σώμα μου με μία δική του φανέλα, εισέπνευσα την μόνιμη μυρωδιά του που είχε αποτυπωθεί σε αυτήν. Στάθηκα ακίνητη καθώς πέρασε το χέρι του κάτω από την μπλούζα, αποστρέφοντας τα μάτια του, και αφαίρεσε το μουσκεμένος μαγιό μου. Δέχτηκα με ευγνωμοσύνη τη πυτζάμα που μου έδωσε να βάλω. Ξεκούρασα το κεφάλι μου στο στήθος του, κάθε σημείο του σώματός μου καλυμμένο από αυτόν, και τον άφησα να με κουβαλήσει στο κρεβάτι μας. Με τάισε μπουκιά-μπουκιά ένα από τα σάντουιτς που είχα φέρει και μου έδωσε γουλιές νερό από το μπουκάλι μου, σκουπίζοντας το πηγούνι μου κάθε φορά που έπινα. Δεν είχε σημασία το γεγονός ότι αυτός ήταν που χρειαζόταν ανάπαυση ενώ εγώ ήμουν σωματικά μια χαρά. Με κάθε μία από τις ενέργειές του, αποκαθιστούσε την πληγωμένη υπερηφάνεια και την αξιοπρέπειά του. Δεν επέβαλλε τον εαυτό του πάνω μου, αλλά ανανέωνε τη διεκδίκηση της θέσης αυτού που είχε το δικαίωμα να με φροντίζει. Ήταν απόδειξη πως υπήρχε ακόμη ελπίδα μέσα του που άνθιζε, και υπενθύμισή του σε μένα ότι ήθελε να είμαι δική του. Χωρίς λέξη, ξάπλωσε δίπλα μου, κρατώντας ο ένας το χέρι του άλλου για να ξεκουραστούμε.

Τώρα, καθώς ξύπνησα σε μία νέα μέρα, βρήκα το χέρι μου άδειο, και τoν Edward να κάθεται στον καναπέ, μακριά από το φως του ήλιου. Το πρόσωπό του, ούτε άδειο ούτε αισιόδοξο, φορούσε μία προσεκτικά μελετημένη μάσκα επιφύλαξης. Κινούνταν με μεγαλύτερη ευκολία από ό, τι το προηγούμενο βράδυ, αλλά όταν άρχισε να μιλάει, αμφέβαλλα πως η νύχτα τον είχε ανανεώσει, όπως είχε ανανεώσει εμένα.

"Μακάρι να μπορούσα να σου δώσω τον ήλιο. Να φέρω φως και ζεστασιά στη ζωή σου. Να διώξω μακριά τις σκιές με την αγάπη μου για σένα. Αλλά έχω περπατήσει στο σκοτάδι και λούστηκα στο αίμα του. Σου είπα ότι έχω σκοτώσει, αλλά ποτέ δεν μπήκα σε λεπτομέρειες, επειδή φοβόμουν να δω τον τρόμο στο πρόσωπό σου. Έχω παρακαλέσει για την αγάπη σου, και όμως ποτέ δεν σου έχω αποκαλύψει πλήρως αυτό που είμαι. Μέχρι τώρα θα μπορούσα ευκολότερα να σε ωθήσω μακριά σκόπιμα, όσο να σε συντροφεύσω στον ύπνο σου, αλλά δεν μπορώ να λέω ψέματα για το τι είμαι πια. Δεν είναι δίκαιο και δεν είναι σωστό. "

Κοίταξα στον τώρα εκτυφλωτικό ήλιο που έκανε τα μάτια μου να δακρύσουν καθώς προσπάθησα να κοιτάξω κατευθείαν στον Edward.

"Σε ξέρω. Ποιος και τι είσαι. Χθες... ας πούμε ότι ήταν η αποκάλυψη του Edward. Νομίζω ότι ίσως για πρώτη φορά είδα ακριβώς ποιος είσαι. Τι σε κάνει να νομίζεις ότι είσαι τόσο κακός;"

Το βλέμμα του παρέμεινε σταθερά στο πάτωμα μπροστά του. Οι ώμοι του έπεσαν μπροστά, δίνοντας μάχη με τους δαίμονες από τους οποίους δεν κατάφερα να τον ελευθερώσω.

"Με κράτησες στην αγκαλιά σου χθες σαν να ήμουν κανονικός άντρας. Φρόντισες τα τραύματά μου και έπλυνες το σώμα μου. Νοιάστηκες για μένα όπως η γυναίκα για το σύζυγό της. Δεν είμαι ούτε άντρας ούτε σύζυγός... Η άστατη μοίρα μου έχει αρνηθεί τέτοιες φιλοδοξίες. Όχι, είμαι ο ποταπός κρετίνος του οποίου τα χείλη είναι ακόμα βαμμένα με το χρώμα του αίματός σου. Είμαι ο Λεβιάθαν που δημιουργήθηκε από χίλιες σταματημένες καρδιές. Είμαι η βδέλλα που ρουφάει τη ζωή σου."

Αυτός δεν ήταν πόνος που ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο μπορούσε να γιατρέψει. Εξέφραζε τα βάθη της απέχθειάς του προς τον εαυτό του, κάτι για το οποίο μόνο υπαινιγμούς είχα δει στο παρελθόν. Αυτοί οι ασαφείς υπαινιγμοί του, στις αρχές, ότι δεν ήταν καλός για μένα, ότι ήταν ο κακός στην ιστορία μας, και η αδιάκοπη ανάγκη του να με κρατήσει από το να ψάξω πολύ βαθιά μέσα στη φύση του ως βρικόλακας. Ζάρωνε στο άκουσμα των αστείων μου για τη διατροφή του και φοβόταν κάθε σενάριο που με είχε στο πλάι του σαν βρικόλακα.

Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και πλησίασα τον καναπέ που ίσα που φωτιζόταν, κάθισα κοντά του, αλλά δεν τον άγγιξα. Καθόταν εκεί, ακίνητος με το πρόσωπό του να συσπάτε από σημάδια ανησυχίας, με μάτια άγρια να μου υπενθυμίζουν τη βαναυσότητα του παρελθόντος του, και με άρωμα εξουσίας ενός μόλις εξημερωμένου αρπακτικού.

"Έι, άκουσέ με. Συνέχεια περιμένεις να σε κατακρίνω για το παρελθόν σου. Να βρω ελάττωμα στην εκδίκησή σου. Ποτέ δεν θα το κάνω αυτό. Καταλαβαίνω ότι ως ένα βαθμό υπάρχει ένα θηρίο μέσα σου, αλλά ποτέ δεν θα καθορίσει ποιος είσαι. Σίγουρα δεν είναι αυτό που είσαι. Είσαι άνθρωπος. Σε είδα να παραπατάς, να πέφτεις και να αιμορραγείς. Σε έχω δει να φροντίζεις και να προστατεύεις αυτούς που αγαπάς. Σε κοιτάζω και μπορώ να δω την ψυχή σου να ακτινοβολεί από μέσα, να με τυλίγει. Είσαι ένας άντρας, και μάλιστα καλός."

Σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του, βαδίζοντας πάνω κάτω στο δωμάτιο, κλωτσώντας βιβλία, ρούχα και οτιδήποτε έβρισκε στο πέρασμά του.

"Είναι καλός ο άνθρωπος που σκοτώνει; Που γλεντάει με το αίμα του άλλου; Που επιθυμεί τόσο απεγνωσμένα κάποιον για να διευκολύνει τη μοναξιά του, που σέρνει ένα θνητό κορίτσι σε αυτή τη ζωή; Που την έχει δει πληγωμένη και έχει έρθει τόσο κοντά στο θάνατο εξαιτίας του; Που ολόκληρη ύπαρξή του είναι τόσο επικίνδυνη γι' αυτή που πρέπει να την κρατά σε απόσταση για να μην έρθει πολύ κοντά και δελεάσει τον αδύναμο έλεγχό του; Που η ψυχρότητα και η ζήλια του την έσπρωξαν στην αγκαλιά ενός άλλου; Αυτό είναι που εσύ ονομάζεις άνθρωπος;"

Η φωνή του γινόταν σταδιακά πιο δυνατή και τόνιζε τις κατάλληλες λέξεις κάθε φορά, μόνο για να καταλήξει σε έναν απογοητευμένο ψίθυρο. Τα βιβλία που είχαν μείνει στο ράφι έπεσαν στο πάτωμα και μπερδεύτηκαν με τα σπασμένα CDs. Η καταστροφή του δωματίου και ο ανταγωνισμός με τον εαυτό του μιμούνταν τις ρωγμές στη σχέση μας.

"Bella, δεν μπορώ να είμαι άνθρωπος για σένα. Δεν μπορώ να γεράσω δίπλα σου ή να χύσω δάκρυα στη σκληρότητα της ζωής. Δεν μπορώ να σου κάνω έρωτα χωρίς φόβο, ή να μεγαλώσουν τα παιδιά μου μέσα σου. Δεν μπορώ να σταθώ μπροστά στο Θεό και να ορκιστώ να σε αγαπάω μέχρι τη μέρα που θα πεθάνουμε μαζί. Ο Θεός δεν αναγνωρίζει τους ομοίους μου. Δημιουργεί τους αμνούς, όχι τα λιοντάρια στο δάσος της νύχτας. Εγώ είμαι το τέρας των 108 χρόνων που παραμονεύει στην ντουλάπα σου, αλλά ακόμη και έτσι σε παρακάλεσα να μείνεις μαζί μου και να γίνεις κυρία Τέρας. Ναι, τέτοιος άντρας είμαι."

Αυτό δεν ήταν στο εγχειρίδιο με τους 101 τρόπους να κάνεις τον βρικόλακα σύντροφό σου να αισθανθεί καλύτερα για τον εαυτό του. Αυτό ήταν απλά ένα από τα θέματα που κάνει το φυλλοκάρδι σου να τρέμει και για το οποίο τα 18 χρόνια της ζωής μου δεν με είχαν προετοιμάσει. Ακόμη και αυτή η σκέψη αποδείκνυε πόσο έξω από τα όριά μου ήταν αυτό το ζήτημα. Η ενστικτώδης αντίδρασή μου ήταν να χλευάσω αυτά που λέει και να του πω ότι γινόταν γελοίος. Τον αγαπούσα σαν άνθρωπο και σαν βρικόλακα και όταν θα με άλλαζε, να πάνε στο διάολο οι αξίες, ήμουν έτοιμη και πρόθυμη να το τέρας του.

Όμως, αν υπήρχε ένα πράγμα που είχα μάθει χθες, ήταν να μην εμπιστεύομαι το ένστικτό μου επιπόλαια, γιατί θάνατος και μακελειό ακολουθούν συνήθως. Αντί να βιαστώ να τον καθησυχάσω, ανέλυσα αυτά που είπε και βρήκα ότι η καρδιά του προβλήματος ήταν αυτό από το οποίο υπέφερα και εγώ. Εξουθενωτικές ανασφάλειες. Μερικές ήταν εσωτερικοί φόβοι του και άλλες τις έχω προκαλέσει εγώ, αλλά το μόνο που μπορούσα να κάνω ήταν να είμαι ειλικρινής μαζί του.

"Edward… σχεδόν δεν ξέρω πώς να σου το πω αυτό, γιατί φοβάμαι πως θα ... τέλος πάντων. Απλά πρέπει να το πω."

Μπράβο, τρόμαξέ τον αφού έχεις περάσει όλη τη νύχτα προσπαθώντας να τον καθησυχάσεις.

"Όταν είπα ότι χθες ήταν μια αποκάλυψη, πραγματικά ήταν, σε περισσότερα επίπεδα από ό, τι μπορούσα να συνειδητοποιήσω ότι ήμουν σε θέση να καταλάβω. Τα πάντα, όλες οι πράξεις, και οι σκέψεις μου ακόμη ήταν αμελητέες, και έτσι είναι από τότε που ήρθες πίσω σε μένα. Ίσως ακόμη και από τότε που έφυγες. Ο τρόπος που αντιλαμβανόμουν τον εαυτό μου, τον Jacob και κυρίως εσένα ήταν απολύτως λάθος. Αυτό που συνέβη στο ξέφωτο ήταν τόσο αποτρόπαιο που σταμάτησε όλες τις παρανοήσεις και τις υποθέσεις μου αμέσως. Επιτέλους ένιωθα σαν να ήξερα εσένα, εμένα, και μπορούσα να δω τη σχέση μου με τον Jacob ξεκάθαρα. Θα απευθυνθώ στο τελευταίο αργότερα, γιατί ειλικρινά εσύ και εγώ είμαστε πιο σημαντικοί."

Αυτό και ήθελα να παρατείνω τον πόνο που αυτή η συζήτηση θα προκαλούσε και στους δύο.

"Αλλά Edward, είσαι άνθρωπος, και αυτό δεν ήταν ποτέ πιο φανερό από ό, τι σε εκείνη τη σκηνή. Εγώ... σε κατέστρεψα. Ξέρω ότι άκουσες τι συνέβη όταν πήγα στον Jacob, στιγμές αφού είχες δηλώσει ότι η αποδοχή μου στην πρότασή σου ήταν η καλύτερη νύχτα των 108 σου χρόνων. Εσύ, που έχεις αντέξει την αγωνία του αίματός μου, που θυσίασες τη δική σου ευτυχία για την προστασία της ζωής μου, που πάντα με έβαζες πρώτη από όλους, και αγνόησες τις επιθυμίες και τις αξίες σου προκειμένου να αναγνωρίσεις τις δικές μου, εσύ που έχεις τέτοιο αυτοέλεγχο και ατσαλένια θέληση που ο κόσμος δεν έχει ξαναδεί... ήσουν κατεστραμμένος. Εξαιτίας μου. Επειδή ποτέ δεν σταμάτησα μία στιγμή να κοιτάξω πέρα από το μάρμαρο του δέρματός σου και να δω ότι μπορείς να αποδυναμωθείς και να πάθεις κακό όπως και εγώ."

Ο πόνος για τις πράξεις μου αντηχούσαν από μένα καθώς μιλούσα, αναγκάζοντάς με να αναδιπλωθώ στον εαυτό μου όπως τα έμβρυα, για να προστατευτώ από την επίθεση του.

"Σε αγάπησα και σε λάτρεψα σαν κάτι τόσο όμορφο και εξωπραγματικό που δεν σκέφτηκα ότι θα μπορούσες ποτέ να είσαι επιρρεπής στις ίδιες ανασφάλειες που βασανίζουν κάθε άνθρωπο. Πόνο, ζήλια, απογοήτευση, θυμό, επιθυμία, ανάγκη, παρηγοριά ή σύγχυση. Η σκέψη ότι όλο αυτό το διάστημα η συμπεριφορά μου έχει προκαλέσει σε σένα αυτά τα συναισθήματα με τρομοκρατεί και με συναρπάζει. Ποτέ δεν αμφισβήτησα το γεγονός ότι μ 'αγάπησες, αλλά φοβόμουν ότι ήταν με έναν πολύ διαφορετικό τρόπο από αυτό που σ' αγάπησα εγώ. Οι δικές μου ανασφάλειες με έκαναν να αμφιβάλλω όχι μόνο εσένα, αλλά και πως οτιδήποτε θα μπορούσα ποτέ να κάνω θα σε επηρέαζε. Μέχρι χθες. Μέχρι που σε πλήγωσα με έναν τρόπο που μόνο μια γυναίκα μπορεί να πληγώσει έναν άντρα."

Σταμάτησε να πηγαινοέρχεται καθώς η φωνή μου ράγισε. Στάθηκε ακίνητος, κοιτάζοντάς με τυλιγμένη γύρω από τον εαυτό μου στον καναπέ του και η σιωπή αντηχούσε στο δωμάτιο. Η γνώμη του άλλαξε και αποφασιστικότητά του εξασθένησε καθώς ήρθε να καθίσει μπροστά μου στο πάτωμα, μιμούμενος τη θέση του σώματός μου. Οκνηρά δάκρυα μπορεί να έρχονταν και να παρέρχονταν, αλλά πάντα ασήμαντα και απαρατήρητα.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσα φρίκη στο συμβολισμό της θέσης μας. Με αυτόν κάτω από μένα στο πάτωμα, σε μία ευάλωτη, ανθρώπινη θέση, και εμένα να δεσπόζω από πάνω του. Μου παραχωρούσε την εξουσία. Έδειχνε ότι θα έπαιρνε ό, τι του έδινα, είτε τον ανέβαζε στον ουρανό είτε τον έθαβε στο χώμα. Γρυλίζοντας έπεσα στο πάτωμα. Δίπλα του, τα δάχτυλά μου να αγγίζουν τα δικά του και τα γόνατά μας να χτυπούν, ήμαστε στο ίδιο επίπεδο ο ένας με τον άλλο.

Αναγνωρίζοντας τις ενέργειές μου για αυτό που ήταν, δειλά χαμογέλασε και κούνησε το κεφάλι του στην αποτυχημένη απόδειξη της υποταγής του. Αρνήθηκα να τον αφήσω να με βάλει πάνω στο βάθρο από το οποίο μόλις τον είχα ρίξει.

"Ο ισχυρισμός σου ότι ένα ελαφρύ σαν πούπουλο κορίτσι κατέστρεψε έναν βρικόλακα κάνει λίγα για να προστατεύσει τον ανδρισμό μου."

"Ανδρισμό, ε; Μήπως χρειάζεσαι να σου χαϊδέψω τον εγωισμό , να αρχίσω να λέω "Tι σέξι άντρας που είσαι, επίτρεψέ μου να απαριθμήσω όλα τα ωραία πάνω σου;"

Με το γέλιο του, χαλάρωσε λίγο η ένταση γύρω μας και μας διευκόλυνε να ξεκινήσουμε τις ομολογίες.

Το χαμόγελο έσβησε από το πρόσωπό του, στήριξε το κεφάλι του στα γόνατά του, και ταυτόχρονα στο δικό μου καθώς μίλησε ξανά.

"Bella, με κρατάς αμετάβλητα μπερδεμένο και να αγωνίζομαι με την ταυτότητά μου. Είμαι τελειομανής και υπερβολικός όταν θέλω να πετύχω κάτι. Πέρασα την ανθρώπινη ζωή μου να αγωνίζομαι για την κατοχή κάθε δυνατού υπερθετικού βαθμού για να κάνω τους γονείς μου υπερήφανους. Έπρεπε να είμαι ο καλύτερος μαθητής, τέρας της μουσικής, ο ταχύτερος δρομέας, και ο πιο έξυπνος από όλους τους συνομήλικούς μου. Ήθελα να είμαι ο γιος του πατέρα μου, και ο νεαρός κύριος της μητέρας μου. Είχα φιλοδοξίες να ενταχθώ στην πολεμική προσπάθεια και να πολεμήσω τον ένδοξο αγώνα. Μιλούσα γι' αυτό όπου βρισκόμουν, προσπαθώντας πάντα να είμαι ο καλύτερος που μπορούσα να γίνω. Αρνούμουν να επιτρέψω στην αποτυχία να γίνει μια από τις επιλογές μου."

Κοίταξε σε μένα ανήσυχος, σαν να φοβόταν για το τι θα σκεφτώ για ό, τι δεν είχε ακόμη πει.

"Τότε όλα όσα γνώριζα άλλαξαν. Δεν μπορείς να είσαι ένας νεαρός άνδρας που προσπαθεί να φτάσει την τελειότητα όταν ξυπνάς και είσαι βρικόλακας. Πώς μπορεί κάποιος να πετύχει σε αυτή τη ζωή; Να σκοτώσει τους περισσότερους ανθρώπους; Να έχει τις καλύτερες καταδιωκτικές/κυνηγετικές/δολοφονικές δεξιότητες; Οι δυνάμεις μου με ακολούθησαν σε αυτή τη ζωή, αλλά απέτυχαν να μου δώσουν οποιοδήποτε εφόδιο για να αγωνιστώ προς τη σωστή κατεύθυνση, εκτός από κάτι ηθικά αξιόμεμπτο. Τότε έρχεται ο τρόπος ζωής του Carlisle. Αρχικά ήταν σαν μία ανάκληση της καθαρή δύναμης που σου δίνει η φύση του βρικόλακα. Ήταν ένας αγώνας, τόσο για την καταστολή αυτών των νέων δυνάμεων όσο και της έμφυτης ανάγκης μου να ξεπερνώ πάντα τις δυνατότητές μου."

Τα μάτια του έδειχναν ότι είχε ήδη αποφασίσει ποια θα ήταν η αντίδραση μου. Ήταν γεμάτα με ντροπή και τύψεις και γρήγορα γύρισαν το δωμάτιο, σταματώντας μόνο για να έρθουν σε επαφή με τα δικά μου, καθώς η ταραχή του μεγάλωνε.

"Δεν άρχισε ως μια επιθυμία να αφαιρέσω ζωή, αν και το κτήνος μέσα μου γρύλιζε και διψούσε για αυτό. Απλά χρειαζόμουν μια διέξοδο για την μαινόμενη δύναμη μέσα μου... έναν σκοπό κατά μία έννοια. Τελικά, οδήγησε σε αυτό που η οικογένειά μου χαριτολογώντας αποκαλεί "επαναστατική" περίοδο. Εξέγερση, επανάσταση, κατά συρροή δολοφονίες... όλα παραλλαγές της αλήθειας, ότι δηλαδή δολοφονούσα ανθρώπους με το πρόσχημα ότι προσπαθούσα να διοχετεύσω τις δυνάμεις μου σε ένα ευεργετικό έργο. Μου επέτρεψε να ενδώσω και τελειοποιήσω τα πιο βασικά μου ένστικτα, ενώ ταυτόχρονα «προστάτευα» την ανθρωπότητα. Εάν δεν μπορούσα πλέον να είμαι άνθρωπος, μπορούσα τουλάχιστον να είμαι «καλός» βρικόλακας. Τα χρόνια πέρασαν και βιαστές, δολοφόνοι και κακοί βρήκαν το τέλος τους στα χέρια μου. Το αμαρτωλό αίμα τους μου έδωσε δύναμη που τα ζώα του Carlisle αδυνατούσαν να μου δώσουν, και οι ζωές που έσωζα με αυτές που έπαιρνα δικαιολογούσαν την άχρηστη ύπαρξή μου."

Το σώμα του Edward, ήδη τυλιγμένο στον εαυτό του, βυθίστηκε πιο βαθιά καθώς συνέχισε, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να χάσει την επαφή με το σώμα μου με κάποιο τρόπο.

"Όμως αυτό δεν ήταν η αλλαγή που ζητούσα από τη ζωή μου. Το αίμα ήταν άφθονο και η συγκίνηση μεγάλη. Αντηχούσε από την ανόητη ηθική πεποίθηση που στόχευε στο να είμαι άγρυπνος. Ίσως στατιστικά έσωζα ζωές με το να παίρνω άλλες, αλλά στο τέλος ήταν απλώς μαλθακότητα. Ερέθιζε την εναπομένουσα αλαζονεία και την υπερηφάνεια μου, επιτρέποντάς μου να το παίζω Θεός. Άκουγα τις σκέψεις τους και οσμιζόμουν τη φαυλότητά τους, έβλεπα τις αμαρτίες τους χαραγμένες στις ψυχές τους και τη συνεχή πρόθεσή τους να αμαρτήσουν και πάλι. Ήμουν πιο εξονυχιστικός από κάθε δικαστή, ένορκο ή δήμιο, αλλά δεν υπήρχε ισορροπία δυνάμεων. Επέτρεψα στον εαυτό μου να νομίζει ότι κράδαινε το σπαθί της Δικαιοσύνης, αλλά τα κίνητρά μου ήταν αλλοιωμένα και η ανύπαρκτη ψυχή μου πάρα πολύ βρώμικη για την αγνότητά του. Αυτός δεν ήταν σκοπός, αλλά μία αραιά καλυμμένη δικαιολογία για να διευκολύνει την άγρια δίψα μου."

Δεν είχα ιδέα πώς να τον παρηγορήσω εκτός από τον τρόπο που χρησιμοποίησα το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Γι 'αυτό και βύθισα τα χέρια μου στα μαλλιά του και καθώς άρχισα να τρίβω το κεφάλι του η αγωνιώδης ιστορία συνεχίστηκε.

"Ενδίδοντας στις αποτυχίες μου, επέστρεψα, μετανιώνοντας μπροστά στον Carlisle και την Esme, ταπεινωμένος από τους θανάτους που προκάλεσε η ύβρης μου. Όχι μόνο με δέχθηκαν πίσω, αλλά γιόρτασαν την επιστροφή του ασώτου. Η Esme με κράτησε στην αγκαλιά της, γονατιστή στο πάτωμα μαζί μου και με λίκνισε όπως έκανε με το χαμένο γιο της, ενώ εγώ τους ικέτευα να συγχωρήσουν τα παραπτώματά μου. Εξομολογήθηκα για κάθε ζωή που τερμάτισα, χωρίς ποτέ να κουνηθώ από την αγκαλιά της Esme ή να πάρω τα χέρια του Carlisle από τους ώμους μου. Δεν ήμουν ένας αμαρτωλός που απαλλασσόταν από την ενοχή του αλλά ένας καταδικασμένος άνδρας που εξιστορούσε τα εγκλήματά του. Με το να ακούσουν και να γνωρίσουν τα θύματά μου, δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να τους ξεχάσω, γιατί τα ονόματά τους θα αντηχούν για πάντα στο μυαλό τους όταν θα σκέφτονται εμένα. Η πίστη του Carlisle στο Θεό του και σε μένα, ποτέ δεν αμφιταλαντεύτηκε, αυτός απλώς προσπάθησε να με παρηγορήσει, λέγοντας ότι ακόμη και ο Θεός έχει έναν άγγελο του Θανάτου. Δεν καταλάβαινε ότι δεν μετρούσε αν χρειαζόσουν αυτούς τους θανάτους για να σε συντηρήσουν ή αν σκότωνες για να βρεις τον εαυτό σου. Μετά από εκείνο το βράδυ, δεν ξαναμιλήσαμε γι' αυτό, ούτε ψίθυρος δεν υπήρχε στις σκέψεις τους σχετικά με αυτά που τους είχα πει. Δεν άκουγα τα ονόματα στο μυαλό τους όταν με κοίταζαν, μόνο ότι ο αγαπημένος τους γιος είχε επιστρέψει. Δεν ήμουν άξιος της αποδοχής και της αγάπη τους, αλλά λαίμαργα την μάζευα μέσα μου. Έμεινα πεισματικά στη διατροφή του Carlisle, και όσο η οικογένειά μας μεγάλωνε το ίδιο έκανε η θέληση και η αποφασιστικότητά μου να μην ξεστρατίσω. Οι μυρωδιές με προκαλούσαν και το δηλητήριο έρρεε, αλλά εκείνο το βλέμμα της ευφορίας και ανακούφισης που αντίκρισα όταν ο Carlisle άνοιξε την πόρτα για να διαπιστώσει ότι είχα επιστρέψει ήταν μία από τις δύο μεγάλες αλλαγές στη ζωή μου. Από τότε ήταν αποστολή μου να γίνω ο καλύτερος βρικόλακας γιος που θα μπορούσα να είμαι για τον Carlisle."

Δεν μου διέφυγε, καθώς έκανε μια παύση στην ιστορία του, το γεγονός πως τον ήξερα για σχεδόν δύο χρόνια και ποτέ δεν υποψιάστηκα ότι αισθανόταν έτσι. Τον θεωρούσα τέλειο, αν ήθελα ένα επίθετο που να τον περιγράφει επαρκώς, αλλά μου έλειπε η διορατικότητα για να καταλάβω ότι μέσα του ένιωθε μία συντριπτική ώθηση. Ότι πάλευε με την εικόνα και σκεφτόταν τόσο άσχημα για τον εαυτό του που προσπάθησε να ορίσει τον εαυτό του σύμφωνα με αυτό. Αποκάλυπτε την εσωτερική αδυναμία του σε μένα είτε σαν μια προσπάθεια να με κάνει να φύγω είτε για να ζητήσει αποδοχή με τον επιδέξιο τρόπο του. Δεν μπορούσα να ξέρω. Πήρα τα χέρια του, που εξακολουθούσε να θεωρεί πως ήταν λερωμένα με αίμα αν και οι λεκέδες εξαφανίστηκαν πριν πολύ καιρό, και τον άφησα να συνεχίσει.

"Τα χρόνια πέρασαν, και ενώ η ενοχή δεν εξαφανίστηκε, ο αθάνατος εγκέφαλος αναγκάζεται να κατακερματιστεί. Ποτέ δεν ξέχασα τις ζωές που πήρα ή και το λόγο που το έκανα, αλλά ο χρόνος, και αναμφίβολα η παρουσία των αδελφών μου, με έκαναν να νιώθω περιφρόνηση προς αυτή τη ζωή και τον εαυτό μου. Έζησα κάθε δεκαετία, μπαινοβγαίνοντας σε σχολεία, στην ιστορία και τις μόδες. Πόλεμοι άρχισαν και τελείωσαν, η κοινωνία προχωρούσε μπροστά και οι απαρχαιωμένες αξίες μου για το καλό και το κακό έχασαν τη σημασία τους. Μετά το πρώτο τέταρτο του αιώνα στην ηλικία των 17, το να αντιστέκομαι στις αλλαγές ήταν μάταιο. Γι 'αυτό και άλλαξα με τους καιρούς, αγκάλιασα και απέρριψα τις εμμονές των εποχών. Ευτυχώς με την πάροδο του χρόνου ήρθε μια αποδοχή για αυτόν τον τρόπο διατροφής. Είδα ότι αντί να εμποδίζουμε τη φύση μας, μας υποχρέωνε να σεβόμαστε τη ζωή. Είδα τα μέλη της οικογένειας μου να διατηρούν ένα κομμάτι της ανθρωπιάς τους μέσα από την αγάπη των συζύγων τους, και των άλλων γιατί δεν είχαν τροφοδοτήσει τα θηρία μέσα τους. Ωστόσο, με τα τελευταία είκοσι χρόνια περίπου, η υπερηφάνεια τους αντικαταστάθηκε από τη δική μου μελαγχολία. Όλοι τους είχαν αυτή την ενστικτώδης οικειότητα και την υποστήριξη με τους συντρόφους τους, από την οποία ήμουν αποκλεισμένος, αλλά αναγκαζόμουν να βλέπω στο μυαλό τους από μακριά. Δεν ξέρω ότι γνώριζα για αυτό εκείνη την εποχή, αλλά επιθυμούσα να το έχω κι εγώ. Να είμαι ένα με κάποια άλλη και να αισθανθώ ένα φευγαλέο σημάδι ανθρωπιάς."

Πονούσα από την μοναξιά που περιέγραφε, και ευχόμουν να μπορούσα να είχα γεννηθεί δεκαετίες νωρίτερα. Θα είχα σταθεί δίπλα του και θα τον αγαπούσα τόσο πολύ που ποτέ δεν θα είχε μια στιγμή μοναξιάς στη μακριά ζωή του.

"Εκεί ήμουν, αγέλαστος και πεισματικά αποφασισμένος να είμαι πλήρης με τον εαυτό μου, όταν περπάτησες, σκόνταψες, έπεσες και γλίστρησε στη ζωή μου. Αυτό το κορίτσι με τη θεϊκά διαβολική μυρωδιά με άλλαξε αμετάκλητα, χωρίζοντάς με στη μέση. Το αρπακτικό και ο άνθρωπος, που εποφθαλμιούσαν και διψούσαν για σένα... σ 'αγάπησα ατέλειωτα και απελπιστικά. Είμαστε δύο όψεις του ίδιου νομίσματος που δεν μπορούν ποτέ να χωριστούν. Επανέφερες τον άνθρωπο μέσα μου, νεκρό και ξεχασμένο, και όλα αυτά που ποθεί και αισθάνεται. Αυτός που είμαι επιθυμεί να μπορούσα να είμαι απλώς ένας άνθρωπος. Προσπάθησα, μάταια, να είμαι αυτό για σένα. Να σε κρατήσω και να σε φιλήσω, να σε αγαπήσω και να σε φροντίσω. Και μπορώ να το κάνω. Αλλά όλα είναι χρωματισμένα με το φόβο προς τον εαυτό μου . Δεν μπορώ να παραδώσω τον εαυτό μου στο να σ 'αγαπώ ή να σε κρατήσω ασφαλή. Δεν μπορώ να σου δώσω τα πράγματα που ένας άνθρωπος δίνει σε μια γυναίκα-ένα σύντροφο, μια ζωή, ένα παιδί. Το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω είναι να πάρω από εσένα. Να πάρω τη ζωή και την αγάπη σου, να σε πάρω μακριά από την οικογένεια και τους φίλους σου, από τα αγέννητα παιδιά σου και τον άνθρωπο που μπορεί να σ 'αγαπήσει όπως είσαι."

Τα χέρια του δεν άφησαν τα δικά μου, σφίγγοντάς με περισσότερο καθώς η φωνή του έσβηνε, για πρώτη φορά αναζητώντας δύναμη σε μένα.

"Λες ότι βλέπεις τον άνθρωπο με έναν τρόπο που δεν είχες καταφέρει ποτέ πριν, αλλά δεν μπορείς να έχεις τον ένα χωρίς το βάρος του τέρατος. Ποτέ δεν θα είμαι αντάξιός σου, αυτό το ήξερα πάντα, και ίσως τώρα περισσότερο από ποτέ. Έχω πάρει την αγάπη και την αποδοχή σου λανθασμένα με την ιδέα ενός πλάσματος που δεν υπάρχει. Όσο σκληρά και αν έχω δοκιμάσει, αυτή η διχοτόμηση ζει μέσα μου, ο άνθρωπος και το κτήνος, η δύναμη και η αδυναμία, η αγάπη και το μίσος. Σου ζήτησα άδικα να με κρατήσεις χθες το βράδυ, και το εννοούσα με όλο μου το είναι. Αλλά έχεις μία επιλογή να κάνεις και δεν είναι σωστό να σε επιβαρύνω με κάτι ελαττωματικό και υποτυπώδες, καλυμμένο και καταραμένο με αίμα."

Χίλιες σκέψεις πέρασαν από το μυαλό μου, προσπαθώντας να βρω μια κατάλληλη απάντηση γι' αυτόν, εκτός από το να ριχτώ πάνω του και να τον σφίξω στην αγκαλιά μου σαν αρκουδάκι. Αντίθετα ανέβηκα στην αγκαλιά του, τυλίγοντάς τον με τα πόδια μου και ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι του κάτω από το πηγούνι μου. Ήμουν αποφασισμένη, καθώς καθόμασταν εκεί ενωμένοι, ότι θα βρω τελικά τις λέξεις που θα με βοηθούσαν να εξηγηθώ και θα δείξω την αγάπη μου προς αυτόν.

"Edward, όπως είπα χθες το βράδυ, η επιλογή αυτή δεν υπάρχει. Έγινε τη πρώτη ημέρα στη Βιολογία. Είσαι το Άλφα και το Ωμέγα μου, και τίποτα ενδιάμεσα δεν μετράει. Δεν έχεις κανένα λόγο να με εμπιστευτείς και ποτέ δεν θα σε κατηγορήσω γι' αυτό. Ήρθα εδώ χθες μόνο με την πρόθεση να σου αποδείξω μια για πάντα πόσο σ 'αγαπώ. Δεν έχω κάποιο σχέδιο για να το πετύχω ή ακόμα μία ένδειξη για το πώς να το κάνω αυτό, εκτός από να σε κατακλύσω με την αγάπη μου. Ναι, σε φρόντισα όπως θα έκανα για έναν άνθρωπο, γιατί είσαι, αλλά μην ξεχνάς ότι ήταν το δηλητήριο και όχι το αίμα σου που κύλισε πάνω μου. Ότι είδα τις πληγές σου να κλείνουν ως εκ θαύματος με έναν τρόπο που κανένας άνθρωπος δεν θα μπορούσε να κάνει. Έφυγα όταν χρειάστηκες να πάρεις δύναμη από το αίμα. Όλα αυτά αφού σε είχα μόλις δει να αποκεφαλίζεις και να καις κάποιον άλλο για να με προστατεύσεις. Σου είμαι αιώνια ευγνώμων που μοιράστηκες το παρελθόν σου μαζί μου, αλλά γνωρίζω πολύ καλά την πλευρά του βρικόλακα μέσα σου. Οι αμφιβολίες μου δεν ήταν ποτέ εξαιτίας σου, ήταν οι αδυναμίες μου και οι ανασφάλειες που ψιθύριζαν την αναξιότητά μου στο αυτί μου, και αναδείκνυαν την τελειότητά σου στα μάτια μου. Ήμουν πάρα πολύ απορροφημένη και τυφλωμένη από τη δική μου έλλειψη αυτοεκτίμησης που δεν σε είδα να αγωνίζεσαι για να είσαι «τέλειος» για μένα, να προσπαθείς να αλλάξεις σε κάτι που νόμιζες ότι ήθελα. Το μισώ αυτό. Θα μισούσα τον εαυτό μου και την ανωριμότητά μου που το έκανε αυτό σε σένα, αν δεν ήταν το ίδιο άτομο το οποίο ερωτεύτηκες."

Ποτέ δεν θα περνούσε μέρα που δεν θα ευχαριστούσα όλα τα αστέρια στον ουρανό που είδε κάτι μέσα μου για να αγαπήσει.

"Τώρα δεν είναι ώρα να σε επιβαρύνω με τα θέματά μου, αλλά σύντομα θα σου τα πω, γιατί με εμπιστεύθηκες αρκετά για να μοιραστείς μαζί μου τα δικά σου. Αλλά Edward, μοιάζουμε τόσο πολύ. Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω πως ποτέ δεν το παρατήρησα αυτό, αλλά είμαστε και οι δύο άτομα ανασφαλή, που αγωνίζονται να είναι αρκετοί για αυτόν που αγαπάμε. Εάν υπάρχει ένα πράγμα που χθες αποδείχθηκε για μένα, είναι ότι η αγάπη και η αφοσίωσή σου σε μένα ήταν αναμφισβήτητη και ακλόνητη. Στη χειρότερη περίπτωση εξακολούθησες να με προστατεύεις και δε με παράτησες. Έτσι κατάλαβα, ότι ανεξάρτητα από όλα όσα θεωρώ ότι μου λείπουν, υπάρχει κάτι μέσα μου που το πρόσωπο το οποίο σέβομαι και θαυμάζω περισσότερο, ο άνθρωπος που είναι ο πιο κοντινός φίλος μου, έμπιστος και αντιπροσωπεύει κάθε επιθυμία μου, με βρίσκει άξια για την αγάπη του. Και ενώ εγώ δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί το κάνεις, νομίζω ότι είναι δίκαιο να πω ότι τα λόγια και οι πράξεις σου έχουν αποδείξει ότι έχω εκπληρώσει τον ίδιο ρόλο για σένα."

Πήρα μία ασταθή ανάσα, αναζητώντας όχι με το μυαλό αλλά με την καρδιά μου τις λέξεις που θα γέμιζαν το κενό μέσα του.

"Αγάπη μου, δεν υπάρχει ούτε ένα χιλιοστό επάνω σου που δεν αγαπώ και λατρεύω. Από τις άκρες των ατίθασων μαλλιών σου στα βάθη της χρυσής ψυχής σου, που προσπαθεί απεγνωσμένα να είναι καλή και αληθινή. Η δύναμή σου είναι που με σώζει από τους κινδύνους αυτού του άγριου κόσμου. Υπόσχομαι να τη σέβομαι πάντα, αλλά ποτέ δεν θα φοβηθώ αυτήν ή εσένα. Η χθεσινή μέρα έχει αποδείξει περίτρανα ότι ακόμη και στη χειρότερη των περιπτώσεων και παρά τον ανόητο πειρασμό μου στα χείλη σου, όταν όλες οι επιφυλάξεις σου έχουν πέσει, είσαι ανίκανος να με βλάψεις. Καταλαβαίνω τη βασική σου ανάγκη να είσαι ο άνθρωπος που μεγάλωσες για να είσαι. Να μου δώσεις ένα παιδί και να γεράσεις δίπλα μου. Ξέρω ότι καταριέσαι την αθανασία σου για αυτό, αλλά εγώ όχι. Το θεωρώ ευλογία που κάποιος βρήκε σωστό να μου επιτρέψει να σε κρατήσω για πάντα. Είμαι άπληστη, δεν σε θέλω για 60-70 χρόνια. Θέλω αιώνες και χιλιετίες μαζί σου. Είμαι διατεθειμένη να θυσιάσω τη μητρότητα για αυτό. Αν θα αγαπούσα το παιδί σου; Ναι, θα το λάτρευα ως το τέλος του κόσμου και πιο πέρα. Αλλά μόνο γιατί θα ήταν δικό _μας_, όχι δικό _μου_. Είμαι πλήρης μαζί σου."

Το μόνο παιδί ήθελα ποτέ θα ήταν του Edward. Είχα περάσει τη ζωή μου μεγαλώνοντας τη μητέρα μου και τους τελευταίους πέντε μήνες με μία αγέλη ζωηρών αγοριών. Είχα τελειώσει με τις μητρικές εμπειρίες, πραγματικά. Δεν ήθελα τίποτα περισσότερο από το να περάσω την αιωνιότητα μόνο με τον Edward, τώρα το τελευταίο πράγμα που έπρεπε να κάνω ήταν να τον πείσω ότι μπορούσε να το θέλει και αυτός.

"Γι' αυτό τώρα σου ζητώ να αφήσεις τα πράγματα ως έχουν, και να είσαι δικός μου. Κράτα την αγάπη μου μέσα σου και άφησέ την να σε στηρίζει. Τι σημασία έχουν η ενοχή και η σύγχυση όταν το πρόσωπο που αγαπάς πιο πολύ, σε αγαπάει το ίδιο; Πάρε ό, τι είναι αυτό που βλέπεις καλό μέσα μου και άσε τη γνώση πως σε αγαπώ όχι ως βρικόλακα ή άνθρωπο, αλλά σαν τον Edward μου, να διευκολύνει τον πόνο σου. Δεν είσαι πια δολοφόνος ή καταραμένος, εσύ αθάνατος κι εγώ θνητή. Όλοι οι τρόποι με τους οποίους αποκαλούμε τους εαυτούς μας δεν έχουν νόημα. Ανήκουμε ο ένας στον άλλο. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα ισχυρότερο από αυτό."

Πριν καν τελειώσω να μιλάω έφερε το σώμα του πιο κοντά μου. Με τράβηξε σ 'αυτόν και έπιασε το πρόσωπό μου στα τρεμάμενα χέρια του. Η μύτη και τα μάγουλά του πέρασαν πάνω από τα δικά μου, αναγράφοντας το περίγραμμα με την αφή του. Τα χείλη του ακολούθησαν απαλά, καίγοντας το δέρμα μου μέχρι που έφτασε στο στόμα μου. Με απέραντη τρυφερότητα, εκτυφλωτική αγάπη και ψίθυρους μίας αιώνιας υπόσχεσης, με διεκδίκησε από την αρχή. Το φιλί είχε μια γεύση θλίψης και χαράς, προδοσίας και συγχώρεσης, ζωής και θανάτου, κυνηγού και θηράματος. Όλα τα ζεύγη των αντιθέσεων και των διαφορών μας έγιναν ένα με αυτό το φιλί. Το φάσμα λύγισε σε έναν αιώνια δακτύλιο γύρω μας. Τυλιγόταν και τυλιγόταν, χωρίς αρχή και τέλος, σε έναν ατελείωτο κύκλο φτιαγμένο από εμάς.

Αιώνες πέρασαν προτού τραβηχτούμε αρκετά μακριά που μόνο μια ανάσα μας χώριζε.

"Δικός σου;" ρώτησε.

"Δικός μου. Όπως και εγώ είμαι δική σου." Του ορκίστηκα.

Ο βρυχηθμός που βγήκε από μέσα του μπερδεύτηκε με την πυρακτωμένη έξαρση καθώς τα χείλη του άρχισαν να περιφέρονται και πάλι.

"Όλη δική μου."

**References**

"Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles

To My Dear and Loving Husband- poem by Anne Bradstreet

Niccolo Machiavelli's political theory...can be found in Discourses, The Prince, and most of his plays.

The Leviathan by Thomas Hobbes

"Foundation" by Kate Nash

Lamb and Tyger, Tyger both by William Blake

Tears, Idle Tears poem by Lord Tennyson

"Endlessly" by Muse (personally my favorite)

"Macbeth" William Shakespeare

"Let it Be" by The Beatles

Nevermore poem by Edgar Allen Poe

**A/N: So here you have it. ****Το επόμενο κεφάλαιο θα είναι έτοιμο μέσα στις γιορτές. ****It's one of those transition-chapters but it's really important. **

**I'd like to thank JeesieChreesie for allowing me to do this translation. Here is the link to the English original chapter: **

.net/s/4891389/4/Atlas_Shrugged

**Recs: 1. I want to repeat one of my last recs since the story is finished and quite breathtaking! **

"**The Beauty of his Eyes" by AlexaET.**

**My dear friend who now is visiting her hometown finished this beautiful story that gives a lesson of strength and true unconditional love. Despite all the difficulties, no one will perish if those who love them surround them with their care. I gave my heart to this Edward…Go see what I'm talking about! **.net/s/5932808/1/

**2. Now My favourite tweet girls Monica and Alexa are cooperating on this one! It's fairly new and only 3 chapters on the way but it definitely deserves your attention and time! Tell them I sent you! **.net/s/6481013/1/The_Roads_of_Life

**Αυτά για την ώρα… είναι και αργά… αφήστε μου τις σκέψεις σας αφού διαβάσετε το κεφάλαιο. Τα πράγματα μπορεί να έχουν πάρει καλύτερη τροπή αλλά έχουμε αρκετό καιρό ακόμα πριν να μπορούμε να πούμε με σιγουριά ότι όλα είναι όπως θα έπρεπε να είναι. Αν είστε από το ****Twilight****Saga**** έχω μία συζήτηση εκεί για την ιστορία.**

**Until next time! **


End file.
